Midori the Mama
by BriRy18
Summary: Sequel to Midori the Girlfriend. The Bakugo Arc
1. Comatose

**Midori the Mama**

 **Summary: The Bakugo Arc Sequel to Midori the Girlfriend. With her emotions unstable but her mind focused on her goal Izumi Midoriya refuses all romantic connections to pursue her dream. After a tragic accident during hero work she wakes up in a reality she doesn't recognize**

 **Author's Note: I wasn't planning on releasing this til tomorrow, but excitement and demand got the better of me. The first section is the same set up as Midori the Wife, so if you've already read the first chapter of Midori the Wife you can skim over the first few paragraphs.**

 **Chapter 1: Comatose**

The second semester of her second year was coming to a close, and Izumi Midoriya had had enough. Todoroki and Bakugo even though she'd made her feelings perfectly clear nearly a full year ago had done nothing but bicker, complain, and continue to compete with each other. It would have been fine if the final goal was to be at the top in hero rankings, but the truth of the matter was because she'd left her decision indecisive they'd used that excuse as a way to show each other up.

She could just leave them both to stew around each other and ignore them, but the sad fact was that the three of them had all been assigned to the same hero agency as temps, and to make matters worse they were assigned the same stupid mission which meant they'd have to work together.

She gave a heavy sigh and looked over her shoulder. She'd taken point on this seeing as she'd had the most experience of the three of them in on field training. Their costumes had changed over the year, Bakugo's was less demolition man, and more sleek. The jumpsuit was sleeveless in bold green camo to match his gauntlets and instead of the elaborate eye piece that made him look like a rooster, he wore a black eye mask that was cut erratically around the eyes like an explosion.. His blonde hair had been cut but still spiked all over, and his body had grown nearly a full foot in length without losing any of that attractive muscle. His current hero's name was Ground Zero.

Endurance was Todoroki's name. He'd chosen it at the beginning of their second year to represent all the chaos and tragedy he'd endured both in his first year as a hero student, and in his life under the suffrage of his father. His costume was a full black body suit, flames depicted on his left sleeve, ice on his right, and thick gold straps across his chest with pockets for devices.

"You know patrol would go a lot more smoothly if you two would be quiet for a few minutes." Izumi grumbled.

The two of them paused their bickering to look at her.

"We're debating a gameplay. We have to be on alert for those gang members." Todoroki tried to rationalize and quickly backed off at Izumi's disapproving look. "Sorry."

"They wouldn't have to be on alert because the sound of you two arguing is gonna warn them way ahead that we're on the lookout. We're not well known as of yet despite our experience, but that doesn't mean they won't treat us like regular heroes and take us out with a surprise attack."

"Don't lecture me, Usagi." Bakugo complained. "It's all your fault I have to work with this bastard. Your attempts at making us friends is futile, we're never gonna get along no matter what you do."

She sighed. There he goes, assuming again. Why was it he always thought her the manipulative type?

"What are you talking about, Kacchan? The fact you two joined the same agency as me was definitely not my idea." She suddenly felt so tired. She paused her walk and yanked her mouthguard off "I'm thirsty, I'm gonna go get a drink. You two wait here and try to act like professionals"

"She's been hanging out with Yaoyorozu and Iida too long." Todoroki pointed out as he watched her cross the street to a convenient store. "She's even starting to talk like them."

"She's changing too much. She's not the girl I knew." Bakugo crossed his arms and leaned against the brick wall. "I guess that's our fault. We forced her to grow up."

"I wouldn't say forced. She is focusing on what she really wants. What she really wants is to be a hero." Todoroki looked at his hands. Still, Bakugo had a point. Last year Midoriya had been so sweet, friendly, opened. With the second year coming to a close she was cutting off parts of herself that were in essence the things he loved about her. "We shouldn't cause her anymore trouble. At the very least, let's try to work together."

"Tch, yeah, whatever half bastard."

 _ **~Inside the convenience store~**_

Izumi grabbed a water bottle, an energy booster, and because she could feel a headache coming on she added on a package of Excedrin as well. Boys, she thought with a grimace, boys and dating and all manner of swirling emotions was exactly why she'd left everything from last year in the lurch. For a full year after that day they'd done nothing but make her feel guilty and selfish for choosing the way she did.

She was done with it. She was done with love, with kissing, with relationships, all of it. She had one goal, and that was to become All Might's true successor. She would become the symbol of peace in the world and make him proud. Smiling now she popped pills in her mouth and guzzled down the water. Then came the explosion.

The blast shot sky high, people screaming and panicking as debris and fire rained down from above. Bakugo and Todoroki suddenly went on high alert as the convenience store Midoriya had stepped in suddenly went up in flames.

"USAGI!" They shouted together in dual horror. The villain came out of the smoke and shadow laughing, his hands juggling grenades.

"Boom! I just love that sound… and the people screaming… let's hear some more!" He bit the end between his teeth and tossed the next grenade across the street. Bakugo leapt up snagging it in the air and directing it upward and out of harm's way. Todoroki used his ice to zip across the street and froze the villain in his tracks. As Bakugo landed he stepped straight up the struggling villain and punched him unconscious.

"Bastard Villain! Todoroki!?" He turned to his partner running over to help pull victims out of the heap. Todoroki helped the store cashier down from the rubble. Ambulances arrived along with the police and backup heroes. Panic tightened his chest as he pulled apart rubble his eyes searching for only one face. When he caught sight of her mouth guard he dug deeper… and finally pulled her free.

"Usagi!" He used her hero name as civilians were around. "Wake up…" He felt for a pulse. "She's alive… but her head's badly bleeding. Stay with us, Usagi!"

"Get this piece of shit villain out of my sight before I kill him!" Bakugo told the police before running over. "Usagi, wake up! Oi! Don't die damn it!"

Izumi groaned her vision blurring as she looked up at the faces of her partners.

"Ka...chan… Sho...to...mnnng."

"That's right, we're here," Todoroki held her upright and Bakugo yanked his top off to press against her forehead to stop the bleeding. "Stay with us, Usagi. I promise if you stay with us we won't fight anymore. We'll get along won't we Bakugo?"

"Yeah, we'll do everything together, start an agency together… best friends for life from now on!" His hand shook as he saw the blood pooling into the green of his shirt. He gave Todoroki a grim look.

Izumi had to smile even as she felt the world go dark. "Heh… liars…" her voice was weak and she lifted her hands up to touch both their cheeks. "...but I love you both." Her eyes fluttered closed and the last thing she heard was their dual cries of panic.

"IZUMI!"

The ringing in her ears from the explosion filled her head. She could no longer feel any pain, but just a dull throbbing ache in her skull and neck. Darkness surrounded her, and she was afraid. Afraid that this was all she would know now, this emptiness, this darkness… was this true death? Why was it so… lonely?

The ringing increased and she whimpered. She thrashed and clutched her ears crying.

"Kacchan! Shoto! Someone help me!"

She woke with a start, gasping for air and sitting straight up in bed. The ringing was her alarm clock and she turned around to shut it off. Her vision blurred from the bright light coming from the window, but she could groggily make out the path to the bathroom.

Standing up, Izumi felt her stomach pitch and her bladder scream for release. She felt a bit off balance, and the blurry vision didn't help the nausea. Holding her head she opened the door to the bathroom… and stared blankly at the other person in it.

Tha half naked man glanced over, his blond hair wet and slicked back, and a towel hung loosely over his hips exposing his naked chest. He was brushing his teeth and made a grunting noise around his toothbrush.

"What? Do you need to vomit?"

"Ah… EH!?" She slammed the door to the bathroom and flustered. Stumbling back she blinked in surprise when he slammed the door open, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"I was kidding…" he grunted when she squirmed under the covers of the bed as if to hide from him. "Just like a rabbit. Oi Usagi!"

Usagi? Slowly she pulled the covers down.

"Kacchan?"

"Yes, Kacchan,,, you feeling alright?" He sat on the edge of the bed and reached out touching her face. "You're not catching a cold are you?"

"Maybe I am…" He head spun with confusion. "I'm seeing things…"

"Better stay in bed today then. I'll tell Todoroki you're gonna stay home today. Probably for the best since the doctor has you off physical duty. You'd just be bored out of your mind."

Off physical duty? Well she supposed that made sense considering she'd just been in an explosion.

"How… how long was I unconscious?"

"Not long enough apparently." He let the towel fall and Izumi averted her eyes as he dressed in his hero gear. "Get some rest, I'll come check on you during break."

"Thanks, Kacchan." Izumi smiled at laughed a bit. "You know I almost didn't recognize you. You look so different with your hair slicked back like that."

"Oh?" He smacked his face letting an explosion rip and his hair popped up and he grinned at her. "That better?"

Izumi laughed and nodded. Yep, that was much better. Bakugo's face softened at her laughter and in just his pants he knelt on the bed, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the mouth. She let out a small soft gasp of surprise and placed a hand on his naked chest. Stirrings she hadn't felt in months suddenly rose to surface. "Mmmmph…."

"That's better… get some rest, Mrs. Bakugo." He lay a hand on her belly giving it a gentle stroke. "I'll see you both in a bit." He picked up his wedding ring, and slipped it on before putting his gloves on. He finished changing by tossing his shirt over his shoulder and strutting out.

Izumi blinked and stared owlishly at the closed door. Her gaze slowly went to the nightstand and she saw another wedding ring paired with a diamond engagement ring. She picked it up with a shaking hand and slipped them both on. They were a perfect fit.

She jolted out of bed, stumbling and rushing to the bathroom. She lost her cookies in the toilet and continued to shake and tremble. When she reached to lay a hand on her belly she felt the slight bulge there and her already panicked mind went into dizzy spells. Steadying herself on the counter she got to her feet and stared at her reflection. Her face was her own… but the hair she'd always kept trimmed was wild and long over her shoulders reaching down to her waist. Her breasts were bigger than she remembered, and when she lifted her shirt she saw the lemon sized baby bump on her belly.

"Mrs... BAKUGO!?"

 **~Bakugo~**

"Stop yer whining!" Bakugo snarled at his newest recruit. "You're a pro, so start acting like one! More push ups, armpits!"

"That's Armstrong, Ground Zero." Shoto told him as he walked up with a cup of coffee in his hand. His free hand was tucked neatly in the pocket of his suit, and his half red and white hair was slicked back professionally.

"Whatever…" he growled over at his partner and held out a palm. "Where's mine?"

"In the office after you make it." Shoto told him, calmly sipping from the mug. "I'm your partner not your secretary."

"Tch, alright you wet blankets! Finish your reps then head out on patrol!" He shouted and strut past Shoto towards the elevator. The massive dojo was just one of many floors in the grand building Todoroki had inherited from his father. Since the man's retirement Him, Todoroki, and Izumi had changed the agency to suit their needs and likes. There was a total of fifty floors, and was equipped with dorms for the interns and sidekicks, a penthouse suite on the roof, a wide spacious office with three separate desks and a portrait of the three of them in full hero gear at the head of the room.

They'd named the agency "One for All" in tribute to All Might and as a promise kept amongst the three who knew the secrets behind Izumi's power.

"I didn't know when we started this agency just how successful we'd be." Shoto said admiring the photo with a fond smile.

"Tch, I always aim for the top." He pointed up at the portrait smirking "We're the top three heroes in the world. No one can match us."

"Ah…" Shoto agreed and loosened his tie before sitting at his desk. Bakugo lounged behind his and pulled out a pack of cigarettes he kept handy in his desk drawer. "You still haven't quit?"

"Shut up, you sound like my wife." Bakugo grunted and held the cigarette out. "Fire it up for me, would yah?"

"What am I, your lighter?" Shoto reached over and pressed his fingertip to the end. "How's Izumi and the baby?"

"I'm gonna check up on her here in a little while, but I think the pregnancy is finally getting to her. She looked pretty out of it this morning."

"Pregnancy will do that. "Shoto sighed. "I could have used her help today. I'm not really good at these press conferences."

"Yeah, you sound like a dead fish when you're in front of a camera." Bakugo teased biting the end of his cigarette in a grin. Ignoring the withering look from Shoto he answered the ringing phone and blew out of stream of smoke. "One for All, Ground Zero…"

"Bakugo you bastard what did you do!?" Ochaco screamed on the other end of the phone making Bakugo's quirk pop and him fall backwards in surprise.

"Graaaaagh I've told you before you stupid bitch stop calling and yelling at me on the business line!" He shouted once back in his recliner. "Now what the hell do you mean what did I do?"

"I just got a call for Midori. She was crying and squeaking something incoherently. All I got out of it was the words Kacchan, and baby so I repeat what did you do?"

"Nothing and more importantly did you ask Izumi if she was okay? She's not bleeding or-"

"Tenya and I are on our way to see her now, and you better hope she is okay or I'm gonna kick your ass!" She hung up and left Bakugo staring at the receiver.

"What the hell…. Grrr come on Icy Hot! Let's go see what this is all about." Bakugo bolted up and rushed out with Shoto right behind him.

 **~Izumi~**

Okay, you're okay Izumi… she might have called Uraraka in a panic, but at least getting out all her flushed feelings had calmed her mind.

" _URA-CHAN! I don't know what's happening, there's a naked Kacchan, and we're married and I'm having a baby, I don't know what to do! Help me!"_

She went a little blue at the image of herself balling. How Uraraka had managed to make any sense of what she said was beyond her, but at least she might be able to get some answers. She'd collected herself enough to get a look at her surroundings. She appeared to be in some kind of suburban home… a nice one too, big enough for a family to share.

It was two story, five bedrooms with the master overlooking a spacious backyard and the cityscape in the distance. The kitchen was wide and spacious and would prove good to cook in… if she ever learned how. The living room had all the latest equipment, TV, media player, surround system, the works. All the furniture was a deep green in soft comfy materials and there were traces of a cat lingering around somewhere.

"Seems like an easy enough commute…" she said aloud pressing her face into the glass. "I can see the train track leading all the way here."

Where was she, anyway? Tokyo? That looked like Tokyo in the distance. Opening up her purse she went in search of her license… it gave her a little jolt to see the full certification for "Usagi" packed neatly in the wallet and she had to smile. The secondary ID had her as Izumi Bakugo, and living near Shibuya.

"Well Kacchan always did want to live in a popular city… but this seems kinda out there." She put her ID back and had to blink at the massive amount of money in her wallet. Geez, just how much did the two of them make as heroes? A nice house, a nice neighborhood, and a wallet jammed with cash. It was like she completely skipped over the boss level in a game and was now side questing to earn complete points.

"Alright… calm down… obviously I'm missing some real key memories. Maybe I'm under the influence of a mind control quirk, or I've been drugged, or maybe I'm in a coma and this is all just a very elaborate dream."

She felt her stomach twinge and she put a hand there and let out a shuddering breath. Everytime she felt the bump it was a fresh jolt to the system. She was hungry, or the baby was hungry. Either way she needed food since she'd sicked up whatever was in her system this morning.

Standing up she found clothes, pulled on a pair of pants and looked for a shirt… she spotted one of Bakugo's T shirts, and couldn't resist taking it and bringing it to her face. Her face flushed from the girly indulgence and she slipped it over her head finding some comfort in it.

So… she'd chosen Bakugo. To be honest it surprised her. Even though she'd been back and forth between the two boys since year one, her and Shoto always seemed to have an easier and more steady relationship… so what was it that turned the tide? She wished she knew… but whatever the case until she remembered or until she woke up from the dream, she would live it out the way it was set up for her. She was already pregnant… what more could happen?

The doorbell rang and Izumi came down the steps of the house and had to smile when Uraraka and Iida walked in… and then gawk. The two of them looked like a power couple. All suits and flair, with briefcases and petite handbags. Uraraka's once short hair was now long and straight and pulled back in a tight tail.

"Izumi, everything okay?" She walked up taking her hands. "You were positively panicked on the phone. Is the baby okay? You're not bleeding are you? Do you want us to take you to the hospital?"

"Huh? What.. no! No I'm fine, I'm sorry I-" She rubbed the back of her head laughing a bit. "It's kind of hard to explain. I sort of panicked. Um… I'm really glad you and Iida are here… at least I think that's Iida. You look different."

Tenya Iida adjusted the frames on his glasses. He'd grown a beard and kept it neatly trimmed, his trademark eyebrows were thicker, a bit more prominent on his face now.

"If you say so. You seem well despite whatever is going on." He stroked his beard curiously.

"It's a long story… and it'll have to wait til after I eat." Her face fell as her stomach growled. "I'm starving.

"Then let us take you out to lunch, and you can tell us the whole story. I'll let Bakugo know you're okay."

"You called Kacchan?"

"Of course, he's your husband he has a right to know, plus I thought he did something stupid to upset you and decided to give him an earful." She punched the air in punctuation.

"Right…" Husband… Bakugo was her husband and she was pregnant with his child. Just what the hell happened to her between then and now? She hoped Uraraka and Iida could fill in the blanks.

 _ **Yay! First chapter of the Bakugo Arc completed!**_

 _ **You'll notice there are some similarities between this and Midori the Wife. Please note that these are happening within the same timeframe but with different outcomes so similarities in situations and events are bound to happen.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: What to expect when you're expecting**_


	2. What to expect when you're expecting

**Midori the Mama**

 **Author's Note: So I want to point out that despite some similarities this and Midori the Wife are two separate universes. There is an event that triggers the eventual decision Midori makes in who she chooses to be with, what that event is I can't disclose because SPOILERS!**

 **Chapter 2: What to expect when you're expecting**

"What!? So you seriously can't remember anything?" Ochaco gawked as she watched Izumi munch on her food.

"Mmmm," Izumi swallowed and sighed. "I woke up this morning and completely freaked out. After I called you I had to take some deep breaths to calm myself down because I was making myself sick from the panic." She set her sandwich down and rubbed her temples. She traced the scar across her temple. "The last thing I remember is that day of the explosion and looking up at Kacchan and Shoto before everything went black."

"It was a traumatic time. Doctor's thought you'd never recover, but you miraculously survived." Ochaco crossed her arms over the table and leaned in. "Despite the initial panic you seem to be taking this in stride. If I were you I'd be a complete mess."

"Believe me in here…" Izumi pointed to her head. "I'm freaking out, but like I said I was making myself sick by focusing on it. I don't know what's going on or what's happening, but I know something took away my memory from the past decade… I just gotta figure out what that is. I just need some help filling in blanks. I was hoping you and Iida could help with that."

"What do you want to know?"

"For starters how long have Kacchan and I been married?" She tapped her fingers nervously on the table.

"Not long… you guys didn't really date, it was more of a physical relationship that eventually became serious. You dated Todoroki for a year after high school. The two of you were partners at his dad's agency and worked well together, but because of your close relationship with Bakugo, Todoroki couldn't deal with the jealousy. It started to affect your work, and the two of you eventually just decided to be friends." Ochaco explained.

"Partners…" Izumi murmured and stroked her belly, she felt the little pulls and tugs there and it gave her another jolt. "The three of us share an agency don't we?"

"Yes, Endeavor retired and gave Shoto the agency. He had lawyers draw up a partnership agreement for you and Bakugo and the three of you ran the agency together. It's become a major success and the three of you are the top heroes in the world constantly battling each other for the top spot. Though I'd say this year the boys are gonna one up you since you're off physical duty." Ochaco chuckled.

"Very funny…" Izumi pouted. Damn it why couldn't the boys have the babies for a change? "That explains the huge chunk of money in my wallet. I've never carried so much cash on me before." She turned her eyes to Iida who had been silent during the conversation. "You've been quiet, Iida. Is something wrong?"

"Hmmm? Oh, forgive me I was lost in thought. You know, Midoriya…"

"Bakugo…" Izumi corrected and laughed when Iida went red. "I'm just kidding, what were you gonna say?"

"You said you can't remember anything between now and back to the time of the explosion. It could be something triggered the memory lapse and your wounds from that day are what's keeping it from returning." He tapped his temple. "You should tell Bakugo-kun so he can get you looked at."

"I'm against that," Ochaco smacked his shoulder. "The last thing Izumi needs is having Bakugo shout at her and worrying needlessly. I'm all for honesty, but if it's a simple matter of just jogging your memory, I think what you should do Izumi chan is just act normal."

"By normal you mean…" Izumi blinked in confusion.

"Try to adjust to this, I know you're mentally only sixteen right now, but the fact that you can manage to stay so calm is a testament to your maturity. I think if you just try to adjust and fall into place then your memories will come back by themselves."

"So…" Izumi rubbed the back of her head. "Basically you just want me to accept the position I'm in and try to act accordingly?"

"Exactly. Normally in this case you'd have things like sex, and work cluttering everything up and making things difficult. You and Bakugo have always had a closeness, your relationship really hasn't changed much over the years aside from Bakugo being less… well aggressive. You don't have to worry about work because the doctor's already have you off physical duty. So you can take this time to just concentrate on the baby and getting your memories back."

"I see your point, but I don't like lying to Kacchan. If he asks me what's wrong or what's going on I can't just lie to him." She looked down at her wedding and engagement ring. "No, I'm gonna tell him the truth. Maybe together we'll figure something out. I chose to marry him. I'm with him for a reason. I have to believe that."

Ochaco and Iida shared looks of worry then looked back at her.

"Well if you're sure."

"I am… and now that I've got a better understanding of what my life is like I'm gonna do what you said Ochaco and just try and slip in… but I'm gonna be honest with Kacchan. It'll just make things difficult for both of us if I lie to him."

"You know…" Ochaco smiled. "I think that's the real reason you couldn't choose Todoroki-kun."

"Huh?" Izumi looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Todoroki-kun loved you, but he had a difficult time trusting your commitment so he hid his emotions and hurts from you. You and Bakugo share everything and get it out in the open, making your relationship honest and true. You guys argue, but it's always better to be honest with your partner and work through the relationship rather than hide your feelings for the sake of it."

Izumi thought about it, and her lips slowly curved.

"You're right… that does make sense."

 **~Bakugo Household~**

Bakugo hung up his phone cursing and paced his living room. Shoto loosened his tie sighing and watching his partner pace back and forth irritably. "I'm sure she's fine, Katsuki. Ochaco would have called if anything was wrong."

"Stupid round face, she should call me anyway and tell me she's okay. I don't know where she is, if she's okay, if the baby is okay. These women are driving me crazy!" He gripped his phone and quickly set it down before he did something stupid like hurl it against a wall.

Shoto sighed heavily and he picked up his own phone and dialed a number. It rang twice before it answered. "Iida? It's Shoto."

Bakugo prickled and he whirled on Shoto stomping over. Todoroki held out a hand keeping him away as he talked to Iida on the other line.

"I see… well I'm glad to hear she's alright. Are you two gonna drop her off on your way down to the agency?" He flicked a finger on Bakugo's head the little bit of ice making him flinch back and holding his forehead. "You sure it was a good idea leaving her there?"

"Leaving who where? WHERE THE FUCK IS IZUMI!?" Bakugo shouted from across the room.

"Alright, I'll have Bakugo try her cell number again. Thanks for the info, Iida." He hung up and pocketed his cell phone. "Ochaco is refusing to answer your calls because she doesn't want you yelling and upsetting Izumi again."

"Why was she upset in the first place?" Bakugo grit his teeth. "Did they tell you that?"

"That's something you should talk over with her." Shoto said and grabbed his briefcase. "I'm going back to the office to finish paperwork. I'll take over training and patrol from there. You handle the situation with your wife."

"How can I handle it when I don't even know where she is?"

"She's at the mall." Shoto said simply and strolled out calmly leaving Bakugo to fume.

 **~Mall of Shibuya~**

Izumi didn't want to full on admit she was playing tourist, but it was a rarity she ever got down to Shibuya and see the shops, and sights. It was also a good way to get her mind off of her troubles, and keep herself calm. All the internal worrying and panic was surely not good for the kid, and if she was gonna do what she told Ochaco she'd do then Izumi needed to get into the mindset of an expectant mama.

She'd debated calling her own mother and explaining the situation to her, but thought better of it. Inko Midoriya was a constant worrier and more than likely she'd just get more issues to ponder over which wouldn't help her situation.

So she decided the best thing to do was to do some research. She found the bookstore and browsed through the "expectant mother" guidebooks. She grabbed one at random and started flipping through it, her voice muttering as she took mental notes about body changes, eating habits, light exercise, and proper sleep schedules.

Deciding she wanted a notebook to jot some of this down she picked up the guidebook along with two others, and a couple of spiral notebooks and pens. She paid for it all and hefted the bag out. On her way to find a place to sit and read she eyed a store shop window that had baby clothes and couldn't help but press her face into it.

They were all so tiny…

She placed a hand on her belly her smile so bright and warm. The joy that came and fluttered in her heart was so quick and easy it nearly made her cry. She was having a baby. Not just hers, but Kacchan's too. What would it look like? What Gender would it be? What quirk would it come to have?

"That's right, I never asked All Might if One for All could be passed down like that… I wonder if I should-" something cold ran down her spine and she backed away from the window. All Might… was he-

"STOP THIEF!"

Izumi's thoughts snapped away from the cold dread and she looked up to see a villain running down the busy mall carrying a whole register under his bulky arm. His face was maniacal and he laughed over his shoulder at the slow security officers.

"Slow pokes! Nothing can stop me now!"

"Want a bet?" Instinct had Izumi coming straight into his path and she held out her hand letting out a small burst of hair that kicked the register out of his hand and sending it to the ground. The Villain gawked and growled turning his head to face her and he bulked up. His arms turned to rocks and he beat his fist into his palm.

"Big mistake, lady." His first rose and he brought it down to crush her underweight but Izumi dropped her bag bring her left fist up to block and sent the other one pounding into his gut. The literal rock hard abs crumbled under the force of her punch and had him doubling over and curling on the ground just as security and the cops arrived.

"Hey! Isn't that Usagi?!"

"Hey yeah you're right! WAY TO GO!"

Cheers erupted around her and Izumi blinked out of Hero mode to look around and she flustered rubbing the back of her head. She hefted the bulky man up by his shirt and helped the police cuff him up.

"Thanks for the assist, Usagi." The Police detective smiled. "It's been awhile since I've seen you in active duty."

"It's no problem, I-" oh crap… she realized and lay a hand on her stomach. Her face paled a bit.

"Everything alright?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-Yes… I think I'm okay. Um… let me fill out that paperwork." She grabbed up her discarded bags and went to the security office to fill out the necessary forms. Luckily this part of the job hadn't changed much, fill out all the necessary info, put in the agency name and… her eyes looked at the agency listed on her license and her heart fluttered.

One for All…

She'd told both Todoroki and Bakugo about One for All after the incident with All for One in their first year and All Might's weakness had been exposed. It was a secret the three of them promised to keep, and the boys agreed to support her as All Might's successor. The fact they named their agency after her quirk, made her want to smile and cry at the same time.

"Usagi!"

Izumi looked up from the paperwork to see Bakugo standing in the doorway panting.

"Kacchan."

"What the hell happened? The cops said you just assisted with a villain, you're supposed to be off physical duty."

"I know… I'm sorry." She immediately stood up. "I couldn't help it, I was there, and he…" she jolted when his arms came around her in a hug.

"Are you okay? Is the baby alright? You're not in pain are you?"

"No, no I think we're both fine. Kacchan…" She rubbed his back her eyes blinking in shock when she felt him shaking. "What's wrong?" She pulled back taking his face in her hands.

"I was worried sick. Ochaco called the agency screaming at me saying you were crying hysterically into the phone. You weren't home when I went to check on you, and I tried calling your phone and you wouldn't pick up!"

"Huh?" She reached into her pocket and looked at her phone and her face went blue when she saw the fifteen missed calls. "I must have turned it on silent. I'm so sorry, Kacchan I didn't mean to worry you."

"What's going on, Izumi?" He touched her face looking her up and down still trying to calm his panicked system. "Why the fuck were you crying? What's happening?"

"I…" she flushed from his closeness her heart pounding and her hands shaking as they gripped her phone. "I can't remember."

"You don't remember why you were crying?" He sighed in aggravation when she shook her head. "You know what, never mind. No, no don't say anything!" He placed a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "Hormones, and all that I don't need to know. Just promise me you'll let me know where you are and if you have one of these episodes again call me instead of Ochaco. Even if it's because you're angry with me or what have you just let me know, okay?"

Because he hadn't removed his hand yet Izumi could only nod in agreement.

"Good." He let go and then bent down to kiss her. Izumi's hands slowly fell to her side as his mouth cruised and gently brushed over hers. The warmth and tingle of his kiss brought on a surge of emotion that was so nostalgic. Her eyes closed and she felt herself slipping right in and enjoying it.

He heard her murmur and his lips slowly curved and his hands brush over her sides and pull her up so their bodies met. He felt the swell of her breasts and belly against him and he couldn't resist deepening the kiss, letting his tongue slip in and tangle hungrily, possessively with hers. The hurried change of it had Izumi swooning and her hands lifting back up to grip into his shirt.

All of the times Bakugo had kissed her it had never been like this. A firm press of lips, and a possessive hold was one thing… but THIS… he was exploring every inch of her mouth with his lips and tongue, stirring needs and wants she didn't know she could possess for him. Her voice murmured out in response and she had to gasp for air when he pulled back

"Mmm been awhile since I've seen that face," Bakugo teased stroking her cheek. Her eyes were soft and wet with arousal. "Glad to see we still have this." He gently bit her lip and had her trembling. "Let's go home, Usagi."

"Home? Okay." She said in a daze and had him laughing. He picked up her shopping bags and wrapped an arm around her shoulder leading her out. He glanced down inside and raised a brow.

"You bought more books? You've already got a library of these at home."

"Hmmm?" She blinked trying to focus her muddled brain. "Huh? What did you say?"

Bakugo couldn't help it, he laughed and ruffled her hair nuzzling her temple.

"Forget it, you damn nerd, you can have all the books you want."

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared…" Slowly regaining her brain cells Izumi played with the ends of her hair. "I want to make sure I'm doing everything correctly."

"Stepping in front of a villain and punching his lights out is not doing it correctly. I know you have a moral sense of judgement, Izumi, but be mindful of what your quirk could possibly do to the kid." He rubbed her shoulder when he felt her tense up.

"I know… I honestly didn't mean to. My body just kinda reacted all on its own." She sighed heavily. "You don't go through all that training for nothing, even before I started school my body just naturally reacted to stuff like that."

"Don't remind me, that sludge attack still haunts me." Bakugo's eyebrow twitched. "I hate the fact that was my first claim to fame."

"At least yours was honorable… my first claim to fame was because Shoto kissed me at the sports festival." Izumi sighed heavily.

"We've made up for it since then," he waved as some people recognized them and called out. Izumi smiled and waved back as well. "Now people just know us, for us, though it took them damn long enough."

"It's a good feeling," she leaned into his hold liking the contact. "I could get used to this."

"Me too, feels good." He glanced down at her under his arm. "Speaking of which, are you wearing my shirt?"

"Ah…" she blushed and stepped out flustering. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist!"

"It's fine… just not like you, is all." He looked her up and down and had to smirk. She looked very much his. "I like it."

Izumi's eyebrow twitched at that look on his face.

"Why do I not like the way you're looking at me right now?" She suddenly felt like she was wearing a collar. The moment she got home she was changing.

"Oh? How am I looking at you?" he pulled her in by the hem of the shirt his hand sliding up to touch bare skin and had her squirming.

"Baka! We're in public!" She shoved the shirt back down and slapped at his hands making him laugh. Ochaco was right about one thing. Their relationship hadn't changed much over the years… he was still a tease, handsy, and possessive… but despite that, she could see the gentleness he'd gained from maturity.

And she liked him better for it

"Come on, you jerk, let's go home."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: Hookay! So to clear up some things, the timeline gap is just under ten years from the explosion incident. Izumi was sixteen when this incident occurred so she and the other two boys are now 26. In the Bakugo Arc When Izumi was 17 going on 18 her and Shoto were in a relationship that lasted a year, and at the same time they were sidekicks at Endeavor's agency. It wasn't until they were 20 when Bakugo, Izumi, and Todoroki started the agency that's now called "One for All" and over the course of six years has become the top agency. The time Izumi and Bakugo have been married will be explained later for plot development, but I hope this alleviates any confusion you guys may have had.**

 **Next Chapter: Names and Nutrition**


	3. Names and Nutrition

**Midori the Mama**

 **Author's Note: To answer a few questions, Izumi is about five months pregnant, which means she's just starting to show and usually it's about the time parents find out the gender of the baby. Hint Hint!**

 **Oooh also LIME ALERT! You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 3: Names and Nutrition**

The moment Izumi and Bakugo walked back into the house, she was hungry again. She'd had a pretty big lunch, but it would seem her appetite would just continue to grow over the course of the pregnancy. She pulled from Bakugo's hold and immediately darted for the kitchen to browse it. She wasn't much of a cook, but the hell with it, she'd find something that would satisfy her.

"You're not gonna go wandering off on your own again if I go upstairs and shower, are you?" Bakugo asked setting her bags down.

"No, Kacchan…" she placated him finding a bushel of apples in a bowl and started washing them. "I'll stay in my cage, I promise."

"It was a joke, damn it…" Bakugo frowned and he walked over to her ruffling her hair. "What's with you today? Your hormones are out of control."

"Gee I wonder why…" she pointed to her belly and had him grunting.

"Alright, alright… I'll leave you alone. Sheesh, women." He walked off with his hands behind his head and went up the steps.

"Men," she retorted in the same tone and sighed. Maybe she'd snapped a bit, she still held a small bit of resentment at any mention of pets and possession. She was entitled to be cranky, but not unfair. He was just teasing her after all… it's not like he actually wanted to keep her caged, or put a collar around her and treat her like a pet. No, he wasn't the same Kacchan as before, and she had to-

"GAAAH!" She let out a shriek as her distracted mind made her cut her finger while peeling apples. She heard the thump of feet coming down the stairs and Bakugo skid into the kitchen, shirtless and his pants sagging around his waist.

"What is it? What happened?"

"Nothing…" she sucked on her finger and looked around for a band aid. "I just cut myself."

"Baka…" he let out a small sigh of relief and immediately found the bandages and antiseptic. He pulled her to a chair and made her sit down as he cleaned the cut and wrapped it for her. "You need to be more careful."

"It's just a little cut…" Izumi pouted.

"Any wound is a bad wound, Izumi." He kissed the bandage making her blush. "There all better."

The words, the movements, all of them took her by surprise. He'd worked so diligently and cautiously being sure to take care… and the soft affection in his eyes when he tended her made her heart do little jumps.

"You really have changed…" She murmured staring in his eyes.

"A little," he admitted and touched her cheek stroking it.

"Kacchan…" tell him Izumi… tell him now. "This… this morning… the reason I was upset-" her lips trembled a bit. "I couldn't remember… I still don't remember…"

The baby moved and silenced her words The sensation stole her breath and made her shake. Unable to stop the emotions from pouring out her eyes went wet and tears spilled out. Because she could see Bakugo start to panic she wiped at them.

"What, what is it?" He helped her wipe at them, unable to calm the sick twist in his gut at seeing her cry. "What's wrong?"

"The baby moved...it just moved… not the pulls or pokes… I can feel it." It hit her then, a quick jolt to the system. "Oh god I'm gonna be a mama." She started sobbing uncontrollably.

Although her tears made him uncomfortable Bakugo smiled at her and he lay his hands over her belly. His own heart quickened when he felt the smallest roll of movement against his palm.

"Thats right… and you're gonna be an incredible mama. I guarantee it."

 **~Later that night~**

He guaranteed it, and Bakugo was usually right about that kind of thing. Still with reality sinking in Izumi didn't want to take any chances. She pulled out the books she bought, and made herself comfortable in bed. A pair of baggy shorts and another one of Bakugo's t shirts proved to be really comfortable pajamas. She considered it a sign of trust that she allowed this small symbol of possession he seemed to enjoy. She scribbled in the notebook she bought, the books scattered around her and the table light turned on to help with the read.

"According to Ochaco I'm five months along… At this stage I should be able to tell what the gender is but I wonder if I really want to know. Some of the guidebooks say surprise is best so I don't have any expectations, but if I don't know what gender it is it'll make buying clothes and necessities difficult since I'll have to go with gender neutral attire and colors…"

Bakugo walked out of the bathroom and stared at the clutter. It had been awhile since he'd seen Izumi in full nerd mode, but she made quite a picture. Still he'd like to be able to sleep in his own bed without accidentally rolling his balls onto the sharp corner of a book.

"Got any room in there for me?"

"Eh?" Izumi snapped out of her monologue and glanced up at him. "I'm sorry?"

"Move your stuff over, the bed may be big but you're still hogging it all." He motioned to the books and had her skittering to pick them up and set them aside.

"Oh! Right, sorry I got distracted." She stacked them on top of each other on the nightstand but kept her notebook in her lap. Her heart beat loudly when she felt Bakugo slide in next to her and scoot in close to read her notes.

"What's this list you're making?" He slipped an arm around her shoulder and pulled the notebook away to read. "Names?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of some… you can never start too early."

"No, but I always thought you'd want to name the kid after Al-" he paused and glanced down at her sweet innocent smile. There was no point in bringing up something that might upset her. "Never mind. This is better."

"Good." She cuddled in and ran her finger down the list. "See any you like?"

"I see a few that have potential… Deku?" He grinned at her. "Seriously?"

"Baka!" She smacked his hand. "It says Izuku!" She took her pen out and wrote it a little more clearly. "See?"

"Ah… that is better, but still." He laughed. "Now I'll have a hard time reading it as anything else."

"That's so mean… it just so happens that's the name my mother would have called me if I'd been born a boy." She pouted.

"If you had been born a boy, I'd probably hate your guts." He kissed her forehead. "Fortunately you have all the right parts." He fondled her to prove his point and that earned him another smack.

"Jerk…" She snatched the book away and rolled onto her side to set it on the table and turn off the light. She wriggled when he slipped his arm around her waist and more so when his mouth started playing at her neck. "Stop it! Damn it, Kacchan!"

"I was totally serious…" he told her nuzzling into her neck and stroking her side. "If you'd been born a boy, and done all the things you've done I would have hated you. I already have Todoroki as a rival, but to have someone like you who could best us both would have pissed me off."

"Or both of your would have been gay for me…" She smirked over her shoulder at him, and squealed when he tickled her.

"You little-" Bakugo smirked and continued to run his fingers over her in tickling motions. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Ahahahaha stop! Stop it Kacchan!" She laughed and wriggled more her hands fighting to pull him off. "You're gonna.. You're gonna make me… AH! Kacchan!" She gasped when his fingers slid intimately down the shorts and under her shirt to cup her intimately. His mouth was on her ear and neck again and she felt him press intimately into her.

"I told you…" he whispered hotly in her ear. "You're gonna pay." He slid a finger inside her and sent out all kinds of warning bells. Izumi's breath panicked out as he sent her hormonal imbalance on high burn with his touch.

"Wait.. .wait Kacchan.." She panted and shuddered. She felt his finger wiggle inside and her hips bucked. It had been so long since she'd been touched so intimately and it was making her react instinctively. "You can't… we can't…"

"I've read those books too Izumi," he nuzzled her. "Sex is more than allowed up until the last few weeks… I've just got to be gentle."

"That's… that's not what I mean… I never… I never told you… and I need to tell you Ahnnn!" She shuddered and her voice squeaked out a moan.

"Tell me later." He rolled her shorts down along with his own, and with one slow easy thrust, made her forget everything but him.

 _ **~Later~**_

Izumi lay naked on her back, her arm over her eyes, her skin slicked with sweat and Bakugo gently cleaning her with a damp cloth.

"So what did you want to tell me?" He asked quietly, doing his best to hide the satisfied smile when she looked at him dazed and confused.

"Huh?… tell you what?… what was it again? I can't remember." She stay dazed for another moment, then it clicked and she sat upright. "Oh! That's it! I can't remember!"

"Whoa, easy, don't sit up so fast or you'll get dizzy." He straddled her legs and held her upright, stroking the mussed hair from her face. "What can't you remember?"

"Everything… Kacchan I meant to tell you before, but I kept getting distracted. I can't remember anything!" Izumi grabbed his arms in turn to keep herself upright. He blinked at her confused and then narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"The whole reason I was upset earlier today. I can't remember anything… when I saw you this morning I completely freaked out because I don't remember marrying you, or even dating you… I still don't." She was talking too fast she knew… she was trying to get it all out before she became distracted again, and it was making her panic.

"Slow down, and calm down Usagi, you're not making any sense." He touched her face watching the expressions there change "You don't remember…" he let her words sink in and understanding lit and his grip went to her shoulders. "You're telling me you don't remember being married to me?"

"Kacchan I can't remember anything past the explosion from second year of high school… the group internship, remember? We were looking for a group of gang members and I went to buy drinks at a convenience store."

"You gotta be shitting me, that was like ten years ago, Usagi!" He rolled off her and stood up slipping his boxers back on so he could pace. "You're telling me that all day, you've been acting? God that explains the stupid villain incident, and you buying books you already own, and Ochaco yelling at me. What the hell happened to make you forget?"

"I don't know…" She strung her hair through her fingers gripping it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't fucking apologize for that, you're gonna piss me off." He climbed back in bed and examined the scar on her temple. "It could be a flare up of your old injury, it would explain why that's the last thing you remember. I'll take you to the doctor first thing tomorrow… shit better yet, get dressed, I'm taking you to the hospital now."

"No! Damn it, calm down." She tried to push his hands off but he grabbed them and shouted at her.

"How the fuck can I calm down when my wife doesn't remember that we're married? Oh shit…" He let her go. "Just now… that was the first time for you, wasn't it… the first time with me?"

"Yes, it was, and before you have a guilt trip Kacchan I'm telling you it's okay." she tried to soothe him but he pulled back from her.

"It is not okay, this is ANYTHING but okay!" He looked down his eyes conflicted and pain filled. "I basically forced you into it. It's one thing being married and seducing you, but-"

"We ARE married… memories or not Kacchan that's the truth. It's not like I expected NOT to have sex with you. I just wish I would have told you beforehand… but you're pretty convincing."

"That doesn't make it right." He pulled her into a hug omre to comfort himself than her. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"I wish you would…" She tilted her head up catching the surprise look in his eyes. She smiled at him. "I very much wish you would. I liked it very much."

"Izumi…" He stammered a bit when she suddenly shoved him on his back and straddled him. "What are you-"

"Better yet… let me do it again." She smiled down at him and leaned in kissing him. Her conscious clear, and her hormones racing she let herself indulge in the raging sexual fever that was racing through her. She'd had sex before with Todoroki, and it had been sweet and special… but Kacchan was different. Even being gentle she felt so taken, and wanted, and ravenous. The sexual heat burned inside and now she could see exactly what Ochaco had been talking about when she'd spoke of her and Bakugo's relationship. A physical relationship that accelerated to something more… and even without her memories, Izumi could feel it all.

 **~Next Morning~**

"Are you sure you don't remember anything." Bakugo lounged naked in bed with Izumi curled into the crook of his arm. "Because this feels exactly the way it's always been between us."

"Mmm, good…" Izumi murmured and smiled. "That means it'll never change."

"You're okay with this?" He brushed hair from her face. "Back in highschool you always seemed to like Todoroki better."

"I'm not married to Shoto, I'm married to you. Once I get my memories back, I'll know everything again, I'll know why I couldn't stay with Shoto, and why I chose to be with you." She snuggled in. "Until then… I'm just going to play my part, and enjoy every minute of it."

"This isn't a play, Usagi." He sat up and pulled her with him. "You shouldn't force yourself to be comfortable when you're not. If I do something, say something, or anything happens that you're not okay with you have to tell me."

"Okay…" She nodded. "That's fair. In return I promise I won't give you any reason to be jealous of Shoto. Oh, which reminds me, I want to go to the agency. I want to tell him the truth too, I really feel like he should know."

Bakugo's eyebrow twitched in irritation and he sighed heavily. He wasn't sure what Todoroki would say to the situation, but he was damn sure he wasn't gonna like it.

"Do we have to?"

"Kacchan… he's still my friend, and he's your friend too now isn't he?" She touched his cheek. "We need to tell him."

"Tch, fine, but first you're going to go see a doctor. We need to get you and the baby checked out anyway." He stood up and went to the bathroom to shower and change. He had his priorities, he would see to Izumi and the baby first, and then handle anything else that came his way after.

After dropping Izumi off at the doctor Bakugo decided to take the initiative and tell Todoroki himself. He wanted to gage his partner's reaction. Despite everything that happened, and despite the fact Todoroki was engaged to Yaoyorozu, Bakugo knew his partner and friend still had deep seeded feelings for his wife. Bakugo wanted to make it clear that this... incident… wasn't gonna be an opportunity. He had to mark his territory, and stake his claim now.

"So that's what happened… and don't you dare get any funny ideas, Todoroki. Memories or not she's still my wife!" Bakugo threatened after spilling the whole story.

"You're serious… she doesn't remember a thing?" Todoroki set his coffee down to hold his chin in thought. "Memory loss… I wonder what the trigger was. Is she okay? Has she seen the doctor?"

"She's there right now, I told her to call me when they finished running the tests and such. That's not the point though. I don't want you-"

"Yeah, you idiot I heard you the first time. I'm not stupid!" With his temple throbbing Shoto punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I lost her to you fair and square, and unless she changes her mind which I highly doubt at this point, I won't make a move on her."

"Good." Feeling better, Bakugo smirked at him. "Just so we have an understanding."

"Idiot, I've got Momo now, and I doubt my fiancee would be very happy with me making moves on other married women." He grunted. It annoyed him that he'd been even the least bit tempted to do exactly what Bakugo had implied.

Momo was no Izumi… but Todoroki had learned a long time ago that his relationship with his first love just wasn't gonna cut it. While they'd complimented each other in work related areas, their personal relationship didn't have enough trust and chemistry to keep going. Izumi honest and spirited personality clashed with his more calculated and cool one. Momo on the other hand was shy and levelheaded, and their rational personalities fit like a glove. He and Momo argued at times, but what couple didn't? It always worked out because both of them could admit mistakes, and think logically through them. Most of all, Momo made him happy, and that was that.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Todoroki asked him as Bakugo grabbed a cigarette from his stash and lit it. "Something obviously triggered her memory loss… do you know what might have caused it?"

"I'm trying to think of what she did that day…" Bakugo leaned back in his chair staring at the ceiling as he puffed on the cigarette. "She called me from her mom's house to tell me she was having dinner there… and she was already in bed by the time I got home from work. I assumed everything was fine."

"Unless she'd had some kind of a dream, I think we can safely assume something happened to Izumi on her way home from her mom's. Maybe you should go pay a visit to Inko and ask her about it."

"That's actually a good idea. Can I trust you to keep Izumi busy while I'm gone? If the last ten years of her memory are gone, that means she doesn't know about Eri and All Might, and I don't want to upset her."

"She's gonna find out sooner or later Bakugo… it's better she hear it from you, so you can be there to support her when she needs it."

Bakugo stubbed out the cigarette and hardened his eyes on the ceiling. He slowly turned his head to look at the portrait of All Might hanging on the wall. "I don't like lying to her, but you remember her reaction the first time she'd heard the news. I'd rather she remember on her own… because I don't want to see her go through that hurt ever again."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Sooo there's some viewers believing I'm more BakuDeku because of the way the different story arcs are playing out, which isn't true. I'm actually a full on TodoDeku fan, but the main reason I'm writing their relationship the way that I am is because during Midori the Girlfriend I got several comments saying Izumi and Shoto's relationship was going a little "too well." There is no such thing as a perfect relationship, and I wanted to make it clear that both relationships are gonna have their ups and down, and there are gonna be problems the couples will need to work through. I'm also reiterating that despite having similarities these arcs are two separate universes that have NOTHING to do with each other and you should treat them as separate fics. With that said I hope you guys are enjoying the read and will look forward to the next chapter.**

 **Next Chapter: Mother Knows Best**


	4. Mother Knows Best

**Midori the Mama**

 **Chapter 4: Mother Knows Best**

Izumi couldn't stop looking at the picture of the sonogram. Her eyes were bright, her grin wide, she walked out of the doctor's office with new excitement fluttering. She spotted Bakugo pulling into the parking lot, the vehicle he drove was an intimidating black SUV that revved powerfully and even had his logo etched on the side.

"Very Kacchan," she determined and opened the door slipping in. "I didn't know you owned a car."

"I use it for company purposes most of the time, but I didn't want you walking anymore than you had to." He blinked when she waved the photograph under his nose. "Oi, watch it, I'm driving!" He quickly pulled off to the side to look at what she was showing him and his lips slowly curve. "Kid's gotten pretty big, your first sonogram was the size of a pea…" he squeezed his fingers together.

"That's what the doctor said, and he asked if I wanted to know the sex of the baby." She took the picture back.

"So… what are we having?" He glanced over seeing her admire the picture again. When she remained silent his temple throbbed. "Usagi… is it a boy or a girl…. Usagi!?"

She blinked and looked back at him. "Hmmm? Oh I told him I didn't want to know."

"What?" he snapped the breaks a bit making her choke and glare. "Why the hell not?"

" The picture he gave me doesn't give anything away because the leg is blocking the view… and I told him that was for the best. I decided I'd really like to be surprised." She placed a hand on her belly. "Not knowing what's coming your way, it's exciting… and besides if I decide I want to know he's got the gender on file."

"Well I sure as hell would like to know." He parked in front of the agency and he took the picture from her again eying it. "I'm borrowing this."

"Oh, but I wanted to show-" Bakugo snapped a picture of it with his phone and secretly set it as his background before closing his phone and handing it back to her. "What was that for?"

"A secret," he smiled and leaned in kissing her cheek. "Now go on inside, Todoroki is gonna keep you company while I run an errand."

"Oh? Where are you going?"

"Gonna go follow a lead on your missing memories, I won't be gone long." He rubbed her cheek. "Stay out of trouble, and I'll see you when I get home."

"Alright…" Izumi pouted. "I was hoping to spend the day with you, but I'd like to see Todoroki-kun. Did you tell him about-"

"He knows… and if that idiot makes any kind of move on you, tell me so I can beat his ass later." He pat her butt as she turned to exit the car. "Be careful, and don't do anything reckless."

"Yes daddy…" Izumi laughed and shouldered her bag walking into the agency. Bakugo smiled after her then sighed and flipped open his phone again to stare at the sonogram picture.

"Daddy… huh?" He'd never pictured himself as a father… but the more Izumi started to show, and the more baby related things he involved himself in, it all was really sinking in that he'd be a father soon. "I'll do right by you, kid." He stroked a thumb over the screen affectionately. "I swear I'll do right by you."

 **~Todoroki~**

"Izumi!" Todoroki rushed over to her and caught her in a swingin hug as the girl leapt at him laughing.

"Shoto! It's so good to see you!" She hugged him tightly. "I know we've probably seen each other recently, but it feels like forever.

"Ah," he agreed with a smile. "How is everything? Are you and the baby alright?"

"Yes, healthy as can be." She stepped back to rub her mound. "Aside from the fact I'm missing ten years of my life, but according to the doctor they should come back to me naturally. He suggested I look at pictures, and places and see if that helps trigger anything. Smells are another good trigger."

"I'll take you into the gym later," he joked and pat her head. "In the meantime, how about we keep that brain of yours busy? I'll show you some of the things we've been working on."

"Sounds good… by the way Kacchan said he was following a lead about getting my memories back. What lead was he talking about?"

"He's retracing your steps from the day before, seeing if anything strange pops up." He flipped his phone open as it rang and answered it. "Momo? Hi… yes I'm still at the office. I'm with Izumi right now showing her around."

Izumi blinked a minute… it took her a second to realize just who Momo is and her eyes lit. "Is that Yao-chan?"

"Hold on a minute…" he looked down at Izumi. "Yeah, she's my fiancee."

"Fi-" something twinged a bit… but then released slowly. That was right… her and Todoroki were only friends now. She smiled for him. "Really? Congratulations, Shoto! Can I talk to her?" She held out her hand for the phone and he hesitated before setting it in her hand. She held it to her ear grinning.

"Yao-chan?"

"Eh? Midori-san?"

"Yes, Oh it's so good to hear your voice again, Yao-chan! How are you?"

"I'm alright… Todoroki-san told me what happened, are you okay? Have you been to the doctor? You should be resting."

"I'm fine… I'm better than fine, and I'll get plenty of rest when I get home. I heard you and Shoto are engaged, congratulations."

"Thank you," her voice was flustered, but pleased. "He's a wonderful man. I'm lucky to have him."

"And he's lucky to have you… I'll let you go, it's nice talking to you again, Yao-chan!" She handed the phone back, and waited for Shoto to finish his call before gushing. "I can't wait to see her in person. She was beautiful in high school but I bet she's just stunning now." She bounced on her toes a little. "This is so great, you and Momo what a beautiful combination!" The door to the elevator closed leaving them alone.

"Right… Izumi… do you really not remember the last ten years?" He glanced down at her and she lifted her eyes up to his face.

"If you're asking if I remember the year we dated after high school… I don't. I'm sorry, Shoto." She touched his arm. "It's okay though… you've found someone wonderful. I couldn't find anyone else I'd approve of more for you. Yao-chan is a beautiful, intelligent, and kind woman and you're both lucky to have each other."

"So… you're not the least bit upset at finding out?" He shifted a bit not sure why he was getting annoyed.

"Maybe a little… It's something I have to adjust to. I still have fresh memories of you telling me you love me over and over, and it's a bit strange to know you'll be with someone else. At the same time I want you to be happy." She hugged his arm and leaned into him. "You are happy with her, aren't you?"

Shoto was silent for a moment, fresh pain from his failure surfacing… but then subsiding as he thought of Momo… he sweet face, her cool voice, her determined and surprisingly soft personality. She'd picked up the broken pieces of his heart, and was little by little putting them all back together, and making it beat wildly again.

"Yes… she makes me happy."

"Good, I'm glad. You're one of my closest friends, Shoto, I would hate it if you were unhappy because of me." She squeezed his arm and shoto lifted his free hand to stroke her hair.

"You found happiness, Izumi… you may not remember why, or how… but what you and Katsuki have is special." He smiled at her. "I'd be an idiot to let jealousy and resentment stain what you two have together. Especially…" he lay a hand on her belly now. "Since it's made something so beautiful."

"Shoto…" She smiled a little tearily up at him and nodded. "Mmmm you always know just the right thing to say."

"A habit I've tried my best to keep." The elevator doors open and he guided her inside. "Welcome to our office… make yourself at home."

"Gladly…" she paused and sniffed the air grimacing. "Ugh, open a window, it smells like an ashtray in here. Did you or Kacchan set something on fire?"

Shoto snorted and his shoulders shook as he laughed.

"I'll let him explain it… in the meantime I'll air this place out."

 **~Inko Midoriya Residence~**

Inko Midoriya opened her front door and gasped when she saw Bakugo standing outside holding out flowers. "Katsuki-kun!"

"Hello, mother," he handed her the flowers and kissed her cheek. Inko flustered and wiggled happily at the gift bringing the flowers to her nose.

"Oh how sweet, come, come on in." She motioned him inside and searched for a vase for the flowers. "It's been awhile, I haven't seen you since you and Izumi announced you were having a baby." She sighed. "My baby is having a baby oh…" She pulled her apron to her face to dab at the tears spilling over. "I'm so happy."

"Easy there, Inko…" he pat her back gently. "I'd hate to have to tell Izumi I made her mama cry."

"Right.. You're right I saw her just a few days ago, she was looking so well and she's starting to show. Thank you for taking such good care of her, Katsuki-kun." Inko set the flowers in a vase and finished wiping her tears.

"My pleasure, and actually that's kind of why I came by." He sat her down at the table. "I wanted to know if you think Izumi was acting strangely the last time you saw her."

"Strangely how?" Inko blinked and suddenly her eyes filled with worry. "There's nothing wrong with the baby is there?"

"No, no, she just got a check up and both ehr and the baby are fine… but something else seems to be bothering her. I think her old injury is starting to flare up." He motioned to his temple. "Did she seem… distracted, or dazed when you saw her?"

"Not really…" Inko thought back nervously biting her thumb. "We had dinner, and talked about baby things… oh-" suddenly a light came on in her mind. "There was a few times I caught her glancing out the window… when I asked her what she was doing, she told me it was nothing, that she was just thinking. But-" She stood up now going to the window. "The way she was staring… it seemed as though she was looking for something, or someone. I wondered if she thought maybe someone was watching us. I asked her to take a cab home, and she agreed, but I can't help but worry."

Bakugo bit his thumb… someone had been following Izumi? Was he able to follow her home? Did she get attacked?

"Do you have the name of the cab company that picked her up?"

"Yes… but Katsuki… tell me the truth. Is Izumi really alright?" Inko turned her hands fisted together. Very much like Izumi, Bakugo hated to lie to her.

"Physically she's fine… but somehow… Izumi's lost the memories from the last ten years of her life."

He watched Inko go pale.

"So… so that's what you mean when you said her injury was flaring up?" Inko shook noticeably. "Do you think something or someone did something to her to make her forget?"

"I talked to her doctor after dropping her off at the agency… he told me something triggered the initial memory loss and he's positive that it might have been the affects of someone's quirk. The effects should have worn off, but her injury from ten years ago is preventing her from getting them back."

"Why would someone want Izumi to lose her memory? Could it be she saw something she wasn't supposed to? Or could it be-"

"I don't know, Inko… but that's what I'm trying to find out. Until I do please don't try and push Izumi to remember things. I want her memories to find their way back themselves, and I don't want to upset her in her condition. It's better she concentrate on the baby, then worry about the past."

"Alright… but Katsuki, you can't keep her safe from her own memories… she will remember, and she will grieve all over again. When that happens she'll need support."

"I'll be there for her, I promise." Bakugo clenched his fist and held it over his heart. "It's my job to protect her… I'm her husband, and she's carrying my child. I'll protect both of them."

 **~Later at Bakugo Household~**

Bakugo called out a greeting as he walked into the house. He toed off his shoes at the entrance and tossed his jacket on a peg. He pulled out the files he'd brought with him, going over the reports the Cab company had given them, pictures, and names of their employees.

"Kacchan…" Izumi's voice was like a dark threatening growl and had him tensing up and glancing up.

She stood in the opening to the kitchen her face irritated and arms crossed scoldingly.

"What's that look for?"

"You care to explain these?" She held up the pack of cigarettes and it had his face turning blue.

"Where did you…"

"Smoking is a disgusting habit, Kacchan! I thought you of all people would know better! I can't believe you're smoking when you know full well I'm pregnant! Do you have any idea what this could do to our child."

"Usa… Izumi I can explain."

"Explain? There's nothing to explain because there's no good viable excuse you could possibly give me to explain these!" She crushed them in her hand and had him choking on spit.

"Hey! Disgusting or not those cost money ya-"

"That's another thing! I don't care how much money we make as heroes, there's no reason for you to be spending it on cancer sticks! There are far more useful things you could be using that money for. I better not see, or smell another cigarette on you, Kacchan, otherwise I'll show you no mercy!"

"It's not like I do it all the time, I only ever do it in the office when you're not there, I keep it far away from you and the baby, and it's my goddamn money I can spend it how I like!"

"Oh?" Her eyebrow and lip twitched in irritation as the threatening aura increased and actually had Bakugo taking a step back. "Is that so? Then you don't mind if I spend money how I like?"

"Ye-no…. No I don't mind… of course I don't mind." He held up his hands for peace. "It's your money, Izumi, you may spend it however you like."

Izumi's face suddenly brightened and she giggled and hugged him.

"Oh Good… in that case I've got shopping to do!" She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. "Ura-Chan, Yao-chan, he said yes, so let's go!"

The sound of a car suddenly revved and Izumi opened the door and he glanced out to see Ochaco behind the wheel of a van filled with females from their class. "Thanks, Kacchan, bye!" She kissed him quick on the lips and hurried out giggling. The girls all squeal and laugh as they took off down the street leaving him stunned and confused.

"Wh-Wh-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

 **~With the Girls~**

"Oh you should have seen his face," Izumi giggled in her seat between Tsuyu and Ashido. "Oh it was priceless. He was so freaked out one minute, then dazed and confused the next."

"That's our Midori!" Ochaco pumped her fist in approval. "Mama No Mercy!"

"It's good to know that even though your memories are missing, you still know how to handle that difficult husband of yours." Yaoyorozu put in glancing back at her.

"Handling Kacchan now is much easier than back then. Especially when I've got this little one." she pat her belly. "He's so protective of me, and cautious he's probably bitten his tongue off a dozen times by now holding back the curses and shouts."

"You've got him wrapped around your finger don't you, Midori-chan?" Tsuyu spoke up tapping her chin. She'd barely changed since high school, her body growing out, and she'd trimmed her hair to a sleek cut, but she was still the same outspoken girl Izumi remembered. "I always knew you would."

"Isn't that the truth?" Ashido added. Her own pink hair hair grown out wildly around her face, giving her a bit of a rockstar look to go with her alienesque looks. "Bakugo has calmed way down from his high school days, and add the fact he's crazy about you, and has the nerves of an unexpected daddy? I had no doubt you'd get him to let you out for a girl's day."

"I don't necessarily think I have him wrapped." She twirled a finger in the air. "I just take notice of the things that soften him… He likes it when I wear his shirts, and likes pampering me, showing off his dominance in more casual ways like bandaging my finger, taking my temperature, and…" she blushed as she recalled the sex the night before. "Other things…"

"Whoa hoo hoo…" Ashido poked her cheek. "Usagi is blushing."

"Is it strange, Izumi-san?" Yaoyorozu turned more fully towards her. "To be so intimate with Bakugo-kun even though you can't remember."

"It's strange but… Aside from the initial panic, I feel like I'm really just sliding into place. This is my life now, and I'm finding little things everyday that are making me happy. I spent the morning with Shoto just talking about work, the things we do on a day to day basis… the cases we've taken on together, and it was fun to just imagine what it was like… yesterday I felt the baby move for the first time and it made it so real, and I was just so happy that I bawled all over Kacchan. I'm happy, you guys… Not only am I living out my dream as a top hero… but I'm married and I'm gonna be a mama." She felt the tears spilling and had to laugh. "Damn there I go."

"Aww!" All the girls crooned and she was cuddled between Izumi and Ashido.

"I wish Hagakure, and Jiro could have come hang out with us." Ashido sighed. "It would have been great to have all the girls here together."

"It couldn't be helped," Yaoyorozu pointed out. "The two of them are working undercover from what I hear and can't get away. I left a message for them to contact us once they've a free moment."

"Sounds great, then all of us can really hang out. We need to find time to find you a wedding dress, Yao."

"Oh, I plan on making that myself." She smiled shyly. "I just need help picking out a design."

"So you and Todoroki have decided on going with the western ceremony rather than the traditional shrine one?" Ochaco asked as she turned onto the freeway.

"Yes… Originally I wanted the traditional since both our families are very well established, but Todoroki-san very much wants to see me in a bridal gown." She flushed with joy.

"Yao-chan, I've been meaning to ask you… how come you still call Shoto by his last name?"

"Hmmm?" Yao glanced back. "What?"

"Shoto calls you Momo, I was just curious as to why you don't call him Shoto."

"Uh… I… that is…" She played with her fingers. "I have a reason. It would seem petty and silly."

"What is it?" Izumi leaned forward a bit, curious to find out.

"I don't call him Shoto… because that's what you call him." Yaoyorozu bowed her head her eyes closing as shame washed over her. "I know it seems silly, but I didn't want him to compare me to you. The one time I tried… I couldn't help but feel like he was wishing it was you."

"Yao-chan…" She reached out touching her shoulder. "Shoto loves you… you make him happy. You shouldn't have to feel jealous or self conscious."

"I know, and I'm sorry if it seems so petty, but it's how I feel. I call him other names, like Darling, and other intimate pet names."

"That's okay… but I know Shoto would be much happier if you call him properly. It's not a special name, it's HIS name. He's gonna be your husband, Yao-chan. You can't let fear stop you from showing the world that he's yours."

"Midori-san…" Yao flushed and held her cheek her heart filling. "Thank you… I will try!"

"Mother Izumi knows best!" Ashido tease and had the car laughing with her.

 **~Back with Bakugo~**

Bakugo stared at the files in front of him. He'd recovered from the daze and decided to focus on his task. He couldn't let Izumi's weird emotions make him lose focus.

His brows knit together when he lifted the picture of Izumi in the back of the cab, her eyes dazed, and hands protective over her belly. According to Inko she'd gone straight into the cab, and the cab had not stopped until they reached the house… the expression on his wife's face made it clear the driver in the cab was the one causing this.

He picked up the other file with the pictures of the drivers… and it only took him one look to have him picking up the phone and calling Todoroki.

"Hey, It's me… have you left the agency yet?" He waited to hear Shoto's response as he gathered the files. "Well stay there. Izumi is going out with girls so we've time to talk…. There's something you gotta see."

He hung up and stared at the photo with a sneer. Piercing blue eyes stared back at him and had sweat pooling at his temple.

"You bastard… I can't believe you lived."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: I'm a bit busy with packing and work so I'm sorry no questions for today… Thanks for the continued support though!**

 **Next Chapter: First Glimpse**


	5. First Glimpse

**Midori the Mama**

 **Chapter 5: First Glimpse**

Bakugo did his best to keep Izumi preoccupied over the next two weeks. He gave Shoto all the information he'd collected and any new updates on Izumi. In return his partner worked tirelessly tracking the man who had given Izumi an evening cab ride.

"According to the authorities Doppelganger's body was missing from the crypt along with all the personal possessions his next of kin had buried him with." Shoto reported looking over the files.

"His sister, right? Has she been informed?"

"She was found dead in her suburban home along with her husband. Definitely Doppleganger's M.O. as the cause of death was a mix of blunt force trauma and strangulation."

Bakugo grimaced and his grip on the phone tightened.

"He killed his own sister? That can't just be a random killing. She had to have helped him stage his death, then he killed her to cover his tracks." Bakugo kept his voice low and looked over his shoulder to make sure Izumi wasn't lingering around and listening in. "That was definitely him in the cab, I'll never forget those eyes. He damn near killed Izumi the last time the two of them duked it out… why did he leave her alive?"

"He's playing a totally different game this time. A lot like Monoma and Himeko he's able to take on the appearance and quirks of others for a short period of time… but according to the camera footage you dug up he was in that cab with Izumi for nearly a half hour which is way past his normal allotted time."

"So either he got better, or something or someone has been helping to enhance his quirk. It could be that's where the difference lies…" it chilled him to the bone. "Keep digging and keep all the sidekicks on alert. Also pass the word to the other pros, particularly ponytail and round face. I want to make sure when Izumi goes on those girl trips they're keeping a close eye on her and their surroundings."

"How is Izumi?" Shoto asked setting the file down. "Has she remembered anything from before?"

"Not entirely, but she has been having nightmares every other night. She says the contents are too blurry and incoherent to really make much sense of them: a lot of noise, screaming, rushing movement and shadows." Bakugo rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on. "I'm pretty sure she's remembering the attack, but the details are still slipping by… I can't keep lying to her."

"Then don't, tell her the truth." Shoto advised and got a grunt of frustration from Bakugo.

"I don't want to upset her. It's bad enough she's having the nightmares. I want her to remember on her own. If I suddenly spill that All Might-"

"Kya!"

"Shit!" Bakugo cursed. "I'll call you back." He hung up and rushed down the stairs. "Usagi!? What is it? What's wrong?"

He froze on the last step seeing his wife cuddling a ball of fur.

"He's so cute!"

"Oh fuck me." He plopped onto the step and hung his head between his knees as relief washed over him. "It's just the stupid cat."

"He is not stupid, what he is, is adorable!" Izumi held him out admiring the calico. It was a full grown cat, but its size was petite. "I saw all that stuff for a cat, but I hadn't seen one around."

"He comes and he goes, he's an outdoor cat and likes to wander in other people's yards and stuff. He's got a collar on so if he lingers too long someone always drops him back over here." Bakugo tapped his fingers on his knee, dying for a cigarette. After the last incident he swore this time he would quit, otherwise she'd end up using his crutch against him. Some would call it vindictive… but he called it strategic on her part. When normal asking didn't work, Izumi found ways to nag, negotiate, and wheedle him into doing what she wanted with little to no screaming and yelling.

He watched her sweet face light up as she admired the little silver tag attached to the collar. She giggled.

"Todo? Isn't that a name more suited for a dog?"

"Don't look at me, you're the one who named him."

"Did I give a reason to why I called him Todo?" She rubbed between the cat's ears sending the ball of fur into nirvana. He purred and cuddled against her and had Bakugo's eyebrow twitching.

"Yes… it's because you said he reminded your of Todoroki."

"Eh?" She paused her petting and she lifted the cat again staring into his face. It was true, the way the brown patch covered the left eye, and the fact the cat had one brown and one blue eye had her smiling all over again. "Wow you're right, he does."

"Tch," Bakugo huffed and braced an elbow on his knee cupping his chin on his hand and watched her spoil the cat with affection. She started rambling about some random subject, but all Bakugo could do was stare at the contented cat, eating up all her love and attention. The more he watched, the more irritated he became.

He suddenly stood up, and plucked the cat by the scruff of his neck. The cat hissed and flailed before Bakugo set him on the ground. A small explosion from his hand had the cat skittering off to climb a bookcase.

"Kacchan! Don't be mean to him…" She pouted and blinked when he took her shoulder and stared into her eyes.

"That cat's not the only one who needs affection."

"Eh?" She blinked a little wide eyed, then laughed a bit lifting a hand to rub the top of his head. "Aww is someone getting a little jealous?"

"Yes," he full out admitted. "So make up for it. Spoil me too." He pulled her to the couch, sat her down then laid out on it til his head rested on her lap. "If you would."

"Alright… alright…" she stroked his hair smiling down at him. "Kacchan is the one who needs the most attention."

"Damn right." He huffed and closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her hands in his hair and along his neck. He felt the baby push against her belly against the back of his head and he shifted to face her belly. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"A little… but not altogether bad. It's well… kinda difficult to describe." She rested a hand on the top of her softly swollen belly. She'd gone up another pant size and would soon need to break out the maternity clothes she'd bought on her girl's trip.

He lay a hand on the mound, his eyes taking on an awed look that had Izumi's already fluttering heart, turning in her chest. He was so attentive… so invested in the baby. She'd caught him reading her books on pregnancy, and early parenthood. He'd prepared meals for her, scolded her when he felt she was overdoing it, and cuddled her when her mood swings sent her into tearful fits.

"Kacchan…" She started, and then quickly cut herself off blushing bright red.

"What?" He looked up at her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing… it's just. You're so different from how I imagine you would be in the future. There's definitely bits and pieces of the Kacchan I knew in high school but seeing you grown up, matured, and stable like this… it's very attractive."

He smirked and sat up to position himself beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her in.

"With or without your memories, you've always been the same. The only changes you've made have been to your body." He placed a hand over the mound again and kissed her cheek. "You're still the same nerd I knew in high school. Smart, hard working, and an idiot who still thinks she can save anyone no matter the circumstances."

He laughed when she elbowed him.

"The hell is that supposed to mean."

"It means Todoroki and I usually have to do a lot of apologizing to the Heroics Committee on your behalf. You follow rules and regulations for the most part, but there's always that one case now and again where you go over their heads, valuing lives more than rules. It's the number one reason why you're the top female hero in the eyes of the public."

"Top "female" hero?" Her temple throbbed in annoyance.

"I can't say top hero, because all three of us, you, me, and Todoroki share an agency rather than have individual wages. Usually we just determine number one by whoever wins the Pro Games, but-"

"Pro Games?"

Aww crap, Bakugo winced. He'd forgotten. The Pro Games had only been around for five years.

"It's kinda like the Sports Festival… they've been holding it once a year for the past five years. All three of us have participated and each of us has won at least once… but we're always the top three. There was only once when someone came close to beating you, but in true Usagi style you came from behind and ended up winning not only the match, but the title."

"Who nearly beat me?"

"It was-" his cellphone rang and he grunted picking it up. He saw Shoto's number and sighed. "I forgot, I was on the phone with him when I heard you scream. I better explain what happened." He got up and answered.

"Hey, false alarm, she's fine… wait what?" He paused and his eyes got serious. "When?"

Izumi stood up and tried to step closer but Bakugo held his hands out to keep her at a distance.

"I'll get ready and meet you there. Don't interrogate without me." He hung up and rushed back up the stairs.

"Wait, Kacchan, what was that about?"

"Work… call Uraraka or someone to keep you company. This may take me awhile." He called down to her, but she was already following him upstairs.

"What kind of case? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, you're off physical duty and you'll just be bored at the office."

"Oh, come on, Kacchan that's a lame excuse. I've been stuck here at the house, only going out on shopping trips and girl days, I want to participate in hero activity even if it's just paperwork." She watched him strip out of his normal clothes and tug on his costume.

"Fine, then I'll take you into the office tomorrow. Right now I gotta meet Todoroki at the Police Station." He grabbed her by the chin to pull her in for a quick kiss, but she slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"What are you hiding?"

"What?" shocked she'd smacked him away, he looked into Izumi's furious eyes.

"You never hide things from me. You never like to lie to me, because I can always tell when you are, and vice versa." She crossed her arms. "What's going on Kacchan?"

Bakugo clenched his fist at his side, and he averted her gaze by looking down at his gloves.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me." she continued to push

"Kuso… fine! You really want to know?" He looked up at her already hating himself for cracking. "I think we may have found out who tampered with your memories."

"Really?" Izumi's eyes lit hopefully. "He's been captured?"

"No, but they've an eyewitness who spotted him recently, and Todoroki and I are heading to that location now to track him."

"Alright then, let's go!" Izumi made a grab for her own costume but Bakugo pulled her back.

"No! You're not coming along. It's too dangerous for you!"

"Heroes are always putting themselves in danger…"

"It's not just yourself you're putting at risk, you idiot!" He pointed to her belly and had her frowning. "Think of the baby! If this guy really is the one who tampered with your memories then he's got a vendetta against you, Izumi. He'll use any weakness to his advantage. I came to terms a long time ago that I can't stop you from putting yourself at risk but I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you put my son at risk!"

"I… wait what? Ah, Kacchan!" She whirled around when he rushed out the room. She heard him running down the stairs and slam out the front door. She lay a hand over her belly and her breath came out in a fluttering sigh. "Son?"

 _ **~Point of Interest~**_

"Son huh?" Shoto knelt down in the alley the witness had pointed out and searched for clues. "I figured when you went down to look at Izumi's test results you'd find out the sex of the kid. Congratulations."

"That's not the part I wanted you to pay attention to IcyHot! Izumi actually wanted to come with me. It was bad enough when she was reckless in her normal condition but with the added effects of her memories I really think she forgets she's pregnant. Her head is stuck in the past." Bakugo grunted and his eyes scanned the area and around it, searching for ways the asshole could have gone.

"Can you blame her? If her mind is still in the past she hasn't really gotten the chance to experience being a pro hero, yet. She wants to be as involved as much as she can be, and it's got to be driving her crazy being stuck at home all day, even with you there to distract her." Shoto picked up a wallet and flipped it open. "I think I found his latest alias…" He lifted up the wallet and Bakugo snatched it up and glimpsed over the information and picture.

"Yeah, that's the cabby. Koji Minamoto, age 30, lives in the suburbs." He handed the wallet off to a police officer. "Oi, go track down his address, see if he or next of kin is around. You run into trouble, call us immediately."

"Have you given any thought as to who might be holding Doppelganger's leash? If he was simply acting on his own he would have taken his shot at Izumi a long time ago."

"League of Villains is still in formation, though All for One is dead and Shigaraki is in custody." Bakugo leaned against the wall of the alley holding his chin. "It might be one of the villain factions she's put out of commission, but none of them really seem to have the knowledge or resources to pull something like this off."

"We could try Himiko…"

Bakugo shuddered.

"Crazy bitch… what makes you think she'd talk to us?"

"Crazy or not she's got a weird affiliation for Izumi. She might be coerced into talking with the right incentive." Shoto suggested and had Bakugo bristling.

"If you're suggesting offering up Izumi as bait I really ought to slug you! No way I'm letting my wife near that bitch!"

 **~DownTown Shibuya Prison~**

"Thanks for letting me speak with her, Chief." Izumi walked side by side with the current chief of police Nakahara. The man was a tall and thickly build, his quirk was unknown to her, but she got a sense of a well educated and disciplined man.

"It's no trouble, Usagi, though it is a curious request." He glanced down at her. "You sure you're up for it?"

"Yes, there's not much Himiko can do to me behind glass, I just need her to talk to me." She was the only villain in the Shibuya Jail that Izumi was familiar with. She hoped the girl had some kind of insight as to what was going on, and hoped she could reason with her enough to get some information.

The door buzzed as the bolts cam unlocked, and Izumi stepped inside, and stared at the bright white room behind mirrored glass.

"I'll be right outside, don't hesitate to shout out if you need anything."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." She took a deep breath and stepped up to the mirrored glass. She watched Himiko playing with a doll, rocking it back and forth and slowly gouging out its eyes. All around the room where body parts of other dolls and toys, and there were scratches on the wall from her scraping her nails across them. The years of confinement hadn't done much to damper her beauty, even with the crazed eyes she still had long silky blonde hair, soft white skin, and a lovely body wrapped in white prison garb.

When the intercom turned on Izumi heard her humming a song to herself, a child rhyme that sent a shiver down her spine. She had a brief flash from where the girl had been over her, digging a knife into her arm and carving letters there. Though the scar was gone Izumi still knew what it felt like to have that sharp clawing pain.

She took a shaky breath and stepped up to the mic.

"Himiko-chan?"

"Hmmm?" Himiko blinked and glanced around, then to the mirror. Her confusion suddenly lit with delight and she dropped the doll to crawl to the mirrored glass and press her face into it. "Izumi-chan? Is that you or am I hearing the voices again?"

"It's me, Himiko-chan. It's been a long time."

"You're so sweet, Izumi-chan, you finally came to visit me. I've been so lonely without you." she pressed her breasts against the glass giggling. "I thought you were gonna kill me the last time we met, but you didn't… you were so gentle, and so cute! I can't stop thinking about you! I want to see you, l want to kill you… no… no not kill, I want to PLAY, let's play Izumi-chan!"

"Maybe another time, Himiko-chan." She swallowed hard and rested a hand on her belly when she felt the baby kick and squirm. She knew her nerves were upsetting her son, but seeing Himiko again was already starting to trigger something inside. She could feel the pounding in her temple, a memory forcing its way to the surface. "I need to talk to you, will you answer some questions?"

"Anything for my friend…" Himiko giggled. "Himiko wants to help, tell me how she can help!"

"I've lost some memories, Himiko-chan… someone took them from me. Do you know who did it?" Izumi narrowed her eyes, watching Himiko's wild eyes blink and glance around as if trying to guess where her "friend" lay behind the glass.

"Hmmm… memories… memories… Tomura-kun would just want to kill you, Dabi too… ah! He would! I know who, Izumi-chan!" She bounced up and down holding her hands to her lips giggling. "Mr. Savage… Mr. Savage would want your memories. He wants to remove everything from your head." She pointed a finger to her head like a gun. "He wants you to completely forget about being a hero, and join him instead. He wants your power, Izumi-chan!"

"Savage… who- MNNG!" Izumi dropped the mic and Himiko squealed and slapped her hands on the glass as the sound screeched through the speakers. Izumi went to her knees holding her head as her nightmare came flashing back.

" _You've such incredible strength…. You'd be the perfect tool, Usagi. I've only to rid you of your weaknesses!"_

" _Little Midori!"_

" _Usagi-chan, don't listen to him!"_

" _All Might! Eri! Look Out!"_

Everything blurred and swirled, the aching in her head increased as sounds of screams and explosions rang in her ears and she felt herself hit the ground before blacking out completely.

 **~Bakugo and Shoto~**

"What a collosal waste of time! Two freaking hours and all we found was a god damn wallet."

Bakugo shoved through the front door of his house and tossed his gauntlets aside in irritation. Shoto, being practical, picked them up and set them on a solid surface before looking to his partner.

"It wasn't a goose chase, Katsuki. The police did manage to locate Minamoto's family and pinpoint a time of abduction. So we know how long he's been assuming that identity."

"A lot of good that does us, when we can't even locate the real Koji Minamoto." Bakugo chugged water and scowled as Todo mewled at his food bowl and looked up with pitiful eyes. "What are you looking at me for, you stupid cat? Go find Usagi."

When the cat did nothing but mewl sadly Bakugo grunted and hunted up the cat foot before pouring it in his bowl.

"It's not like Izumi to forget to feed him."

"She probably fell asleep, Oi! Izumi! I'm Home!" He called up the stairs, when he got no response he grunted and strutted up the steps. "Izumi! Are you still pouting?" He turned on the light to their bedroom, found it empty. "What the… Izumi!?" He ran around, searching the bathrooms, backyard, and even the garage. "IZUMI!"

Panic bubbled in his throat as he pulled out his phone and attempted to call her. When he only got voicemail he cursed and called Uraraka.

"I'm at work, Bakugo, this had better be good."

"Shut it, round face, is Izumi with you?"

"No, I haven't heard from her. Why-" Ochaco hissed out a breath when he suddenly hung up. "Asshole"

"She's gone! The agency… she must have-" Bakugo glanced down at his phone when it rang and he immediately answered it. "Izumi!?"

"Hello, is this Katsuki Bakugo?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Bakugo. My name is Dr. Hajima at Central Shibuya Hospital. I'm calling about your wife, Izumi Bakugo."

Bakugo instantly paled and he plopped onto the couch feeling his legs giving out. Shoto was instantly in front of him his eyes narrowed.

"The baby…"

"Your son and wife are alright… but she passed out during a visit at the local prison. She's stable but still unconscious."

"SHE WAS WHERE!?"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Hey Guys! I've only got one question today, but keep them coming!**_

 _ **Question for Izumi, how do feel about Katsuki smoking?**_

 **Izumi: *Uses One for All to send the pack of cigarettes out into orbit* DIE!**

 **Katsuki: *Little Ghost flies out of mouth* I've created a monster**

 **Next Chapter: Compromise**


	6. Compromise

***Midori the Mama**

 **Chapter 6: Compromise**

Bakugo flew through the elevator doors the moment they opened. His breath choked from his lungs as he went straight to the nurse's station "My wife… Izumi Bakugo, tell me where she is!"

"Please calm down sir, and lower your voice." The nurse told him irritably at his loud obnoxious tone. She scanned through the computer. "Izumi Bakugo was admitted into room 217, just down that hall to the - NO RUNNING!." She sighed heavily as Bakugo dashed down the hall darting doctors and medical equipment.

He found her room and burst in.

"Izumi!"

"Sir, please keep your voice down." The nurse told him as she adjusted the IV in Izumi's arm.

"What the hell happened?" He went to her bed and picked up her hand. He felt a sick twist in his gut to find it cold and he gripped it tightly in both his hands to warm it. "Who hurt her?"

"No one hurt her, Mr. Bakugo. Your wife merely fainted."

"That's a load of bull shit. If it was a simple fainting spell you guys wouldn't have admitted her. So what the hell is wrong?!" He snapped at the nurse. "Go get the damn doctor, I wanna talk to him now!"

The nurse muttered under her breath as she left the room and Bakugo pulled a chair up to Izumi's bedside and continued to rub her hand between his. He took the time to look her up and down, making sure there were now marks, no bruises, no cuts. When he found none, some of the panic subsided. He let go of her hand long enough to reach out and stroke her belly, when he felt his son stir under his palm, the rest of the tension eased and he slumped into his seat sighing.

"Gave me a fucking heart attack. What the hell were you thinking going to the detention center?" He whispered to her sleeping form. He sat in silence with her for five whole minutes before the doctor came in and he was up on his feet.

"Ah, Mr. Bakugo. I'm Dr. Hajima, we spoke on the phone." The elderly man with elven shaped ears and a thick gray beard held out his hand. Bakugo took it and squeezed, his eyes narrowing.

"Why did you have her admitted?" Was his first question. "I was told all she did was faint, you guys don't admit for something as simple as that."

"This is true, and while she did faint, it was the circumstances that had us wanting to hold her overnight. On top of that she's been out cold for nearly three hours." The doctor walked to her bedside and took her pulse. "Physically she's fine… but something shocked her psyche."

"Did she remember?" Bakugo murmured, his eyes filled with pain as he clenched his wife's other hand between his. He bowed his head, ready to break, but then felt Izumi's fingers flinch in his grip and had him jolting. "Izumi!?"

Izumi groaned and stirred, her eyes fluttering and blinking open.

"Where… where am I?" She glanced around and smiled when she saw Bakugo. "Kacchan?"

"Oh fucking hell, Izumi, you gave me a heart attack." He leaned in pressing his lips to her forehead and then her lips. "You trying to kill me?"

"Maybe a little," she teased weakly and slowly sat up, groaning as the world spun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy…" he laid her back down. "Stay down… Doc?" He glanced up at the doctor as the man pulled out a flashlight and examined Izumi's pupils.

"Do you remember what happened, Mrs. Bakugo?"

Izumi blinked and groaned from the bright light and she pulled her hand free from Bakugo to touch her temple. "Sort of… I remember going to the Jail… talking with Himiko and- OH!" She sat up again, gripping the rails even as Bakugo cursed her for sitting up again. "That's right, Kacchan!" She looked up at him. "Himiko… she knows, she knows the one who did this to me."

"So do I… his name is Dopple-"

"Savage!" Izumi quickly corrected and had Bakugo's eyes narrowing.

"What?"

"Himiko called him Mr. Savage… when she said that name I remembered something. A fight I think… All Might was there, and Eri-chan…" She saw Bakugo's face go pale and knew he knew what she was talking about. "I heard a man's voice, he said I'd be the perfect tool, and he just had to rid me of my weaknesses."

"Savage… fucking hell is she talking about Victor Savage?" Why were all these people he'd believed to be dead suddenly popping up?

"Victor Savage… yes that name, i know that name somehow… I definitely think he's behind this. Himiko said he wants to remove everything from here." She touched her head. "He wants to use my power… probably trying to turn me into a doll. I should ask All Might about-"

"He doesn't want to turn you into a doll, Izumi!" Bakugo corrected and cursed. He flopped into the chair and held his head in his hands. "He wants to turn you into a villain."

"What?" Izumi blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I was so stupid hiding it from you. I was worried the shock would be too much for your system to take and I didn't want it to upset you in your condition… but Todoroki and Inko were right I should have just come clean about it so I knew I could be there when you found out."

"What is it?" She reached out stroking his hair. "Kacchan tell me… whatever it is, if you feel it's important than tell me."

"Victor Savage…" he lifted his head, his eyes tearing and his teeth clenching. "Is the man who murdered Eri and All Might."

Izumi's eyes went wide and she slumped into her pillows her hands clasped over her belly as her son tossed and rolled sensing her distress. Her heart ached, her body trembled and she felt the tears flying down her cheeks.

"All Might… is dead?"

"Yes… It happened shortly after graduation. All Might had adopted Eri, and he'd put her in hero training to help her control her quirk. The first time you came across Victor Savage, you and Todoroki were on assignment and I tagged along as backup. We were trying to locate an International mob boss who had contacts all over the world and was using his power to increase crime rate and fatten his pockets with stolen product and cash."

 **~8 years ago~**

"Shoto you're being ridiculous!" Izumi grumbled at him. They were crouched on top of a building, Shoto with a pair of binoculars eying the windows of a nearby building and looking for movement. "It was a harmless peck on the cheek, Kacchan was just being friendly."

"You keep allowing him little favors like that, he's gonna get the wrong impression, Izumi. You really think a guy like Bakugo is gonna just give up on you just because we're dating. That didn't stop him before and that it won't stop him now."

"I'm not going to just stop seeing him, he's my friend, he's YOUR friend, you need to have a little trust." She adjusted the hood on her costume and gripped his shoulder when her eyes saw movement on the roof across from them.

"Trust has to be earned, and he hasn't earned mine in regards to you." Shoto adjusted the binoculars keeping his eyes on enemy territory but his mind on other things.

"For someone who speaks against him you sure are acting like him." She muttered under her breath and leaned into him. "It looks like Kacchan's in position. He's waiting for-"

"We could have done this without his help." Shoto grumbled. "You and I are more than capable of handling one mob boss."

"Oh good grief, seriously? Your jealousy is really starting to irritate me." She hissed between her teeth. She whacked him over the head and gave Bakugo the affirmative go before leaping across the building to join him.

Shoto stayed on lookout, his brow creased in irritation. The longer he and Izumi were in a relationship, the harder it seemed to be able to hold onto her It was getting to the point where he could no longer trust Bakugo, and in turn Izumi. The two of them got along too well and it was driving him crazy.

"Is he still mad?" Bakugo grunted as he picked the lock. He wished he could just blast the stupid thing, but found the patience to work it open and sneak in.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him. I told him I'm committed 100% but he doesn't seem to trust my word." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Maybe this has run its course."

"I can't answer that for you, Usagi. That needs to be your decision, but frankly it would be a shame for you to back out now since you've finally stopped going back and forth."

"I love him, Kacchan, and I could easily see us together, but if he doesn't trust me then there is no relationship. I can't even get him to concentrate on work anymore. He's starting to act like you from high school."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bakugo's temple throbbed in annoyance.

"You know what I mean, possessive, jealous, seeing threats in every boy I meet." She teased him with a smirk.

"Those threats happened to be real. In case you didn't notice, Usagi, half the guys in our class had a thing for you. Me, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Ojiro, Mineta, hell even Kirishima admitted he had a small crush on you."

"You're joking!" She whispered harshly but Bakugo lifted his hand to stop the conversation. He pressed a finger to his lips for silence and peeked around the corner and down the hall where guards were posted.

"Shoto…" Izumi pressed a finger to her ear where the comlink was in place. "We've got two guards posted inside, do you have any movement on your end?"

"Negative, they're all just standing around talking. You've got two big guns near the boss, and three more by the door. One of them seems equipped for heave hand to hand, Izumi you better take that one, and I'm more than positive Bakugo's explosion quirk will be super effective on the others."

Izumi's lips twitched at the obvious annoyance in his voice and she nodded. "Rodger, give us a signal if anything changes." She hang up and powered One for All. "You ready?"

"Heh, born ready." Bakugo lifted his palm letting a few explosions pop in his palm as he whirled around the corner and immediately fired a blast taking out the two guards and the door all at once. With the smoke acting as a shield Izumi rushed into the room, Taking down two more weak guards, before matching fists with the big guns.

Bakugo dealt with his easily enough. The Mountainous thug crumbling to his hands and knees at the overexposure to Bakugo's quirk. In the meantime Izumi dodged the massive blows, though he seemed strong, the guy was stupidly slow. She jumped and wrapped herself around his back to keep herself out of reach then pressed her hands on the pressure points of his shoulders and released energy there to have him blacking out and collapsing on the floor.

The sound of clapping interrupted the momentary victory and Izumi's eyes lifted up to see the figure still clouded in the smoke. She saw a cigar in his mouth, the end still inflamed and puffing. "Incredible… absolutely brilliant hero work." He pulled the cigar from his mouth and blew smoke in Izumi's direction making her gag and wave a hand in her face.

"Ick stick that thing in an ashtray, Victor Savage. We're taking you into custody and they frown upon tobacco of any kind."

"Ah, now your plan seems to have run into a bit of a snag. You think I'm going to… what's the term? Come Quietly?" He turned his head when Bakugo ran for him his hand outstretched ready to make him beg for mercy. The smoke parted and eyes, the color of blood stared into Bakugo's and had him collapsing and lying paralyzed on the floor.

"Kacchan!?" Izumi took a step towards him but paused when she felt those eyes go on her. She hesitated to stare him in the eye, believing that to be the source of activating his quirk. "What did you do to him?"

"I told his brain that his arms and legs needed to rest and it pleasantly obeyed." He laughed.

 **Villain Name: Savage Quirk: Mind Manipulation**

 **-once he makes direct eye contact with his victims he can manipulate any function of their brain.**

"Damn it…" Izumi took a deep breath and pulled her hood over her eyes. "You're gonna regret that!" She charged him, using the sounds around her to gage where he was. She sensed him move and her arm braced out sending out a Full Cowl shock wave. She heard Savage grunt, then laugh as his body was knocked back into his desk.

She launched in that direction her hand grazing over his face and then obliterating the wooden desk under her power. She strained her ears, and heard him laugh from behind her.

"Impressive, you are a powerful one, aren't you, Usagi?" Savage wiped his bloody cheek where she'd grazed him. "Mmmm I can see the fighter, and the pure strength. You could make an excellent weapon."

"Tch, like I'd ever be stupid enough to be used by you!" She leapt again dodging around Bakugo's limp body. She felt his hand grip the ear of her hook and rip it back and she cursed twisting her head to avoid his eyes and then whirling her leg around to catch him in the side and send him flying.

"OOF! Hahahaha… not stupid, but wise. If you join me I won't have to kill you. You'd be useful rather than dead." Savage touched his chest. "Join me, Usagi… become my right hand, my top villain!"

"Sorry, I'm going for #1 hero, and becoming a villain kinda puts a damper on that." She retorted.

"Heroes," he hissed between his teeth. "A waste of your talents. Boasting, showcasing fools the lot of the. I can show you true power!"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested!"

"A pity… I have a hard time taking no for an answer." He stood up straight and slipped something out of his pocket. "Until you have nothing left to lose, nothing left to love, Each time you deny me, I'll have to punish you by taking something you love, Usagi." He pushed the button and an explosion rang out from the building next door. Izumi gasped and rushed to the window.

"SHOTO!"

"Baka Usagi!" Bakugo shouted at him. "He's getting away!" He tried to get up and Izumi looked back where Savage had made a run and she rushed after him… but the moment she was out in the hall, Savage had disappeared. She cursed and rushed back helping Bakugo up and calling the paramedics.

"Damn it!"

 **~Present~**

"The cowardly bastard up and disappeared amidst the chaos of the explosion. We stopped his dealings for the day, and captured the bulk of his crew, but his handiwork continued to appear all over the country."

"What happened to Shoto?" Izumi asked, having picked up bits and pieces from Bakugo's story, but the images were still unclear, particularly when it came to Savage's appearance.

"Todoroki had managed to get clear of the building before then, but was still injured in the blast. It was the start of the downfall for you two. After that you had a hard time working together, constantly worrying, and arguing, and eventually both of you saw that. It wasn't a pretty breakup, but it was a mutual agreement."

"And Savage… you said he killed…" She swallowed hard. "He killed Eri and All Might."

"Yeah, he was true to his word. Each time you guys faced off he found ways to cut at you. He blew up your apartment, put your mom in the hospital, but then he found out about Eri, and took her hostage. You and All Might went ballistic searching for her. When you found her Savage was there holding a gun to her head. He said to either accept his offer, or the girl would die." "

"I would have accepted, I would have done anything to protect Eri."

"You would have… but All Might acted first. He snagged Eri right from under his nose and held her to him. He said no daughter of his would give into the threats of a villain… but-" Bakugo gripped his hands tight in his lap his head lowering all the way. The memories of it were painful for him as well, especially knowing the grief Izumi had gone through.

"Something happened, something went wrong." Izumi's eyes were wet and Bakugo could hear the tears in them. It ripped him apart.

"The Eri All Might had grabbed was a decoy. Savage had recruited a former hero turned villain named Doppleganger. The guy has a grudge against you, and his quirk allows him to take the shape of another, and use their quirk in a limited capacity. He used Eri's quirk on All Might, reversing him back so far he became quirkless."

"He was defenseless…" Izumi sobbed and held her mouth as the tears spilled over. All of it came rushing back and she had to lie down to keep her head from spinning. "The real Eri was already dead… they pulled out her body long enough for All Might to see before they killed him too."

Izumi sobbed wildly as it hit her. The grief, the pain, and the rage. She'd used her quirk for the first time in the intention to kill. It had been maddening, and had taken Bakugo, Todoroki, and several other heroes to make her stop.

" We thought you'd killed them both. Their bodies were taken away by authorities and the nightmare over. They survived somehow, through someone else's quirk, or by design they're still out there Izumi... and it's clear they're the ones responsible for taking your memories."

"To turn me into a villain, and use me for whatever game they're playing." Her voice cracked between sobs and she cluched her belly protectively. "If he's taking what I love he'll go after the baby, I know he will."

"I won't let that happen!" Bakugo was immediately up and in the bed with her. He held her to him kissing her forehead and stroking her hair. "I won't let him hurt you or the baby."

"Kacchan… I'm frightened." She nuzzled into him sobbing. "I don't want to lose anyone else I love… not like that. I can picture it so clearly now… All Might… Eri-chan!"

"Shhh…." Bakugo hushed and kissed her. "You won't… I promise you, we'll find Savage and Doppelganger, and we'll bring those maniacs to justice. You have to listen to me though." He pulled her face up to stare in his eyes. "Do you hear me, Izumi? You can't just wander off alone like you did today. It's too dangerous. Don't be reckless, don't be foolish." He wiped the tears away. "Let me take care of you."

Izumi's heart swam with love as tears dripped one by one down her cheeks. Even as he brushed them away she leaned in to kiss him. She took comfort in it and in him, and for the first time in a long time, obeyed.

"Yeah… Okay."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Short chapter compared to some of the others, but my mind got distracted by a new story idea.**

 **New Story: "She's The Man"**

 **Summary: When her twin brother Izuku becomes hospitalized, Izumi Midoriya assumes his persona to take the Entrance exam and ensure his acceptance to U.A. High School. However this one act of kindness gives her more than she or her brother bargained for.**

 **What to expect: As said in the summary, instead of Izumi being the genderbend of Izuku, she is instead his twin sister. We're going off Canon with this one and having a little fun with backstory and relationships. Lots of neat surprises in mind, I hope you'll check it out once it's released!**

 **Next Chapter: Babes in Toyland**


	7. Babes in Toyland

**Midori the Mama**

 **Chapter 7: Babes in Toyland**

For the next few months Izumi did her best to put the tragic past behind her. She kept busy by helping Momo plan her wedding, and doing paperwork at the office, but she quickly learned that in order to move on she needed closure. She decided to visit All Might's and Eri's grave, a task she'd been putting off too long. Her mother joined her, the two of them walking together in the winter air, bundled tightly in all black garb, scarves, and mittens.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth right away mom. I didn't want to worry you." Izumi confessed, her mother's arm wound tightly in hers.

"It's alright, Izumi. I know why you did it. Katsuki told me everything, and I'm just happy that for the most part you're alright." She turned to her daughter taking her cheeks in hand. "After everything you've already been through Izumi, this is the last thing that I wanted for you. You should be able to hold onto all those precious memories, the good and the bad."

"Mmm… I'll get them back." She leaned into her mother's touch sighing. Her breath puffed out gently and she glanced around. "Where is the grave site?"

"All the way on the top." She helped Izumi up the last few steps and the two of them stood in front of the regal statue of All Might's likeness, and he held the hand of a little girl with wispy hair, and bare feet.

"They put Eri right next to him." Izumi noticed and knelt down to clean the old flowers and decorations off.

"The poor child," Inko dabbed the first tear away. "She was still so young and hadn't yet known real happiness. She deserved better."

Izumi's eyes stung and her hands stilled on the dry flowers crushing them in her fist trying to fight back the sob that wanted to escape. Inko immediately panicked.

"Oh, baby, no, no it's not your fault honey." She knelt beside her and rubbed her back. "It's because of you she managed to have some happiness in her life. None of this is your fault."

"Isn't it?" Izumi sobbed and let go of everything to cry into her hands. "Savage was after me, not them. He knew All Might was a father to me, and Eri a little sister and he used them to get to me."

"Then it's HIS doing, not yours. You should never regret love, Izumi." She took her hands away and clutched them in hers, Inko's own eyes swimming. "You've the biggest heart in the world, you're capable of so much love. It's because of that wonderful trait that you're the hero you are today. Never, NEVER close it off."

"I'm scared, Mama." she hugged her mother, her swollen belly pressed between them. "I'm so scared to lose someone else I love."

"You won't… Katsuki would never let anything happen." She pulled back and clucked her chin. "Your husband is a strong, brave, and devoted man. He and Shoto will find Savage and bring him to justice."

"Oh Mama… I didn't realize just how much I needed Kacchan in my life." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Ever since I woke up without my memories, I had just been letting things fall into place. I loved him in high school, but seeing the man he's become... I'm falling in love with him all over again."

"I know, baby." She stroked Izumi's hair and let her lean on her shoulder. "I know."

 **~One For All Agency~**

Bakugo replayed the video of Izumi's visit to Himeko on his computer again and again, it gave him a jolt every time to see Izumi just collapse and the guards rush in. "Victor Savage… If Himeko knows about him, then the league of villains ties in somewhere."

"He may have gone to them in search of allies. Without All for One and Shigaraki, the League is a pitiful band of nobodies." Shoto put in going over police reports. He'd read the same paragraph over and over til his eyes bled. He was starting to get a headache. "Himeko was the last real threat, and she's just a screaming little girl now banging her head on a window."

"I think we need to do the same."

"Do what bang our heads on a window?"

"No, you idiot, I'm talking about calling in allies." Bakugo turned off the computer and rubbed his eyes. "There's only so much the two of us can do. We need to call in reinforcements."

"That doesn't sound like you. Normally you're like… "We don't need them" or "Who the hell needs those losers?" or something to that effect."

"I've got more at stake this time. I'm not letting savage anywhere near Izumi and the baby. Even if it means putting someone with her round the clock, I want to keep her safe." He stood up and went to Izumi's desk to pull out a tablet with Izumi's contact list on it.

"I know you said she agreed to let you take care of her, but don't you think that's a little excessive? She won't like being hovered over."

"I'll just have to be sneaky about it, then." Bakugo smirked and dialed a number calling the first person on Izumi's list. "Ochaco, it's Bakugo… listen Izumi and I want to invite some of our old classmates to our place for a Christmas party.. Mind getting in touch with everyone and letting them know?" He waited a beat, winking at Shoto with a thumbs up. "Hmm? When? Ah let's go with the 20th. Alright, great, see you then." He hung up

"You're one sly dog, Katsuki."

"Heh, if you think that's sly, just wait til you see what else I've got in store."

 **~ Later at Bakugo Household~**

Izumi sat on the couch with Todo curled in her lap, sighing. She'd been sitting in the same spot for an hour, blindfolded and bored. On top of that the sounds of her husband grunting and cursing, mixed with the various rustles and banging were making her curious.

"Kacchan, you don't need to surprise me to cheer me up. Whatever it is you got me, I'll be happy with just receiving it normally."

"Be quiet Usagi, and indulge me a minute will yah? It'll only take a few more minutes." He cursed under his breath when he banged his finger on the mantle.

Izumi sighed again and she stroked the cat who purred contentedly. Bakugo put the last finishing touches up on the surprise, and walked behind her to remove the blindfold.

"Alright, now you can look." He quickly went back around to see her face, and the tight nerves in his stomach loosened when he saw her face light up with joy. The room glowed and became lightly scented with cinnamon candles. The great ornate mantle was decorated with holly and stockings, Mistletoe hung in the archway leading into the livingroom, and a large Christmas Tree sat in the corner of the room in front of the window, all lit up and decorated.

"Oh! Wow, Kacchan!" She stood up and turned around the room slowly. "It's a Christmas wonderland in here… OH! Look at the tree!" She walked to it admiring the ornaments and the few gifts already under it.

"You're a big geek when it comes to Christmas…" He walked to her and slung an arm around her shoulder. "...and you've been wanting to get everybody together since you came to. So I decided what better way to celebrate than a Christmas Party?"

"Oh Kacchan I love it!" She hugged him tightly and nuzzled under his chin. Tears of joy slipped down her cheek. "I can't believe you did all this for me! I absolutely love it!"

He kissed her temple and pulled back stroking her cheek.

"There's more… I set it up while you were out with Inko." He hefted her up letting her arms circle around his neck as he carefully went up the steps to the second floor. He bypassed their bedroom, and went into the first guest room and pulled open the door. The room was dark and made her nervous… but when Bakugo flicked the lights her eyes sparkled with joy.

The baby nursery was done in green, with dragons depicted on the walls, looking majestic rather than ferocious. The soft light from the lamps glowed on the full wooden crib and rocking chair, and other baby necessities lined the wall.

"Oh Kacchan!"

"I had a little help here… Todoroki, Momo, Iida, and Ochaco all pitched in for the baby stuff, but I did the bulk of the work." He tapped the hanging chime sending baby dragons dancing.

"Oh God, this has done it…" She sniffed. "I told myself I wasn't gonna cry anymore today, but these are too happy tears to hold in." She turned into him and cried into his chest. "Kacchan...I love you."

Bakugo's face lit with surprise and then joy. She hadn't said those words once to him since she lost her memories.. And to hear them now had him bursting with joy. He picked her up again swinging her and making her tears turn to laughter.

"Took you damn long enough to say it!" He laughed and stopped spinning to press his forehead to hers. "Ah hell, me too… I love you Izumi… I always have."

 **~Elsewhere~**

"RAUUUUGH!" Doppleganger knocked over a table, food and glass spilling all over as his temper raged. "I'm tired of waiting! We should crush her while she's down!"

"Patience my boy… it's that impatient attitude of yours that made you lose to her in the first place." Savage puffed his cigar and lounged back in his spot.

"I've waited for years for my revenge. All Might and that brat only spurred her on… I want to see her spirits completely break! I want to rip that spawn out of her belly and hold it crying over her so the last thing she sees before she dies is my killing her child with my own two hands."

Doppelganger laughed maniacally at the delicious image in his mind. Savage sighed and stubbed out his cigar.

"The affects my quirk have had on your mind is troubling. You're a sick and twisted bastard without your memories of being a hero. Makes me wonder whatever possessed you to take on such a profession." He stood up fixing his cufflink. "Still it's your sick and twisted nature that's been quite useful to me… just as Izumi's villainous self will be a powerful tool. We're so close to reaching our goals… yours for revenge, mine for domination. Once we wipe out the last bits of happiness inside Izumi, she'll fall straight into our grasp."

"But when Savage… WHEN!?"

"Soon…" he flipped open his watch and his lips slowly curved. "Very soon."

 **~December 20th, day of the party~**

Izumi dressed to impress in a deep green velvet dress that showed off her holiday spirit. She wore gold knots in her ears and had braided her hair off her shoulder for a simple yet elegant look. The tight fit and flare of the dress showed off her belly which was exactly what she wanted. It was baby Bakugo's first Christmas and she wanted him to be a part of it.

"Speaking of which…" she reminded herself looking up at kacchan who was fiddling with his suit and fighting with tie. "We never agreed on a name."

"We are not calling our son, Deku." Bakugo grunted, and had Izumi scowling.

"It's Izuku! What's wrong with that name? It's better than Mighty Bakugo, which really is just you being an arrogant ass."

"Hey I just want to pay homage to the man who was like a father to you, and an idol to me. Can I help it if his name is awesome?"

"If you want to name him after All Might, then his real name was Yagi."

"Yagi.. more like yucky… tch, we'll figure something out. We've got time still." He gave up on the tie and tossed it aside and turned to his wife. "Why do I gotta wear this again?"

"Because it's a special occasion." She fussed a little with his lapels and smoothed them down smiling. "Plus you look so handsome."

"Heh…" he put one hand in his pocket and lifted the other to take her chin. "You're not too shabby tonight either."

"Kacchan…" Izumi smiled and leaned up on her toes kissing him. "You're such a flatterer."

The doorbell rang interrupting the moment, and Izumi sighed and pat his chest.

"To be continued later… come on, let's go make merry." The two of them walked downstairs to greet their guests. One by one they all arrived, Friends, classmates, family… kids ran around, couples kissed under the mistletoe, and drank champagne or cold cider. Izumi walked the floor carting a tray of horserves and had Bakugo clucking at her and moving her to sit.

"Idiot, just because you're the hostess doesn't mean you have to wait on people. Get off your feet."

"Bakugo being the doting expected daddy…" Tsuyu smiled and lifted up her glass of champagne to toast him. "It's truly a sight to behold."

"Shut it, frog lips." Bakugo's temple throbbed and he slapped the tray down on a table and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "She's been on her feel all day, she needs to rest."

"I can't sit still…" Izumi complain and shifted uncomfortably. "My back is killing me. Walking helps."

Bakugo's face changed and he crouched to rub her lower back.

"Are you alright? Maybe you should lay down for awhile. Have you eaten anything?" He ignored the awws and sighs of delight behind him as he fussed and comforted a pained Izumi.

"Yes, little things here and there… it's just discomfort, Kacchan. The doctor said I'll be having a lot of it in the last trimester… Mmmph." Izumi closed her eyes and clutched her stomach. "I just didn't think it'd be this much."

"That's it, you're lying down. The party can survive without you for an hour." He took her arm, and was surprised when she complied. He paled, and knew she had to be in real pain. "Izumi."

"Yeah, maybe you're right… MMMPH!" She leaned on him, and flushed when she heard the splash of water around her feet. "Oh damn… I'm sorry, Kacchan!"

"Sorr… oh damn!" He looked down at his wet shoes. "Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up… ah.. .wait… isn't that… did your water just break?"

Izumi answered him by crying out in pain as a contraction hit.

"Ah fuck me! TODOROKI! Make yourself useful and get the damn car going!"

"What's going… oh shit!" Shoto took one look at Izumi and shoved his champagne glass at Mineta who immediately gulped it down and paled at the sight of Izumi in labor.

"I got her, Bakugo!" Ochaco took over and shoved him off. "Go get her hospital bag, it's in the-" she didn't have to say anymore. Bakugo knew exactly where it was and he sped dialed Izumi's doctor in the process. Expectant daddy or not, at least the man was efficient.

The party was all in a buzz about the birthing, and it was an easy decision for everyone to jump in their cars and follow the excitement.

 **~Shibuya Hospital~**

Izumi had never been in so much pain. She'd broken every bone in her arms and legs, been cut, and punched, and ripped apart… but she had to give childbirth the top. Every inch of her cramped and contracted, and she could feel the baby moving and thrashing, eager to get out.

"Guess he wanted to join the party!" Izumi panted as they settled her in the room. Her face was already beading with sweat, the hospital gown doing little to hide her body and she began to feel self conscious as party guests came in a little at a time to take pictures, and offer up gifts.

"How far apart are the pains?" Ochaco asked taking a seat and looking at her watch.

"They're pretty much constant now." Bakugo cursed as Izumi squeezed his hand. If his fingers weren't broken it'd be a miracle. "She's dilated plenty but they're worried about the baby's erratic heartbeat and taking a look at some sonogram images to see what's going on. SHIT! Usagi that hurts!"

"SO DOES THIS!" She yelled back at him then whimpered and cried. "Wahhh I'm sorry Kacchan, it's just scary… and it hurts… what if something's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Usagi, our son is gonna be fine. There's nothing to worry about." he brushed back her sweaty bangs and kissed her forehead as the doctor came in.

"I don't want to worry you, Mrs. Bakugo, but I'm afraid we can't let you give birth naturally."

"What?" Izumi panted and held her stomach. "I thought you said I was almost fully dilated, how come I-"

"According to the sonogram, the baby's umbilical cord is tangled around its throat. If you give birth normally the force of it will strangle your baby."

Izumi's flushed face went deathly pale and she lay back on the pillows.

"No…"

"Wait a second…" Bakugo stood upright. "The surgery, isn't it dangerous for both the kid and the mother?"

"There is a risk… the baby's chances of survival are seventy eight percent, and the mother's… well less than that, but with a strong woman like Usagi-"

"So you're saying both my wife and my son could die!?" Bakugo grabbed the doctor by the lapels.

"Kacchan stop it!" Izumi pleaded.

"Bakugo, knock it off, this isn't helping." Ochaco tried to soothe Izumi's nerves by rubbing her shoulders. "Have some faith."

"Faith in what? This dip of a doctor?"

"No, in me!" Izumi held out her hands for his and he immediately let go of the doctor to take her hands. "I'm strong, Kacchan. I can do this!"

"I can't lose you, Izumi…" He whispered it low so only she could hear. "You don't understand what that will do to-"

"Don't you dare underestimate me." She got a wicked gleam in her eye and she kissed him. "Trust me… I can do this. I won't die, and neither will our son."

"Izumi…" he felt her shaking, saw the fear hiding behind the gleam and he leaned his forehead on hers. "Why do you always gotta do that? Why do you always have to pretend like you're not afraid?"

"All Might taught me to always smile in the face of adversity." She grinned big at him even as a tear fell. "I'm smiling even in the face of death. It's the kind of hero I always strived to be."

"Baka…" He kissed her full and hard stroking her hair and laying his free hand on her belly. "Alright, le's do this… let's bring this kid into the world."

"Plus Ultra Style!" She grinned.

 **~Surgery~**

Izumi tried her best to keep calm and trust the doctors. In full medical garb Bakugo stood beside her head and gripped her hand, shaking. He was so scared, and Kacchan was hardly ever scared. She lifted her eyes to his, smiling through the oxygen mask.

"It's okay, Kacchan…"

"I know…" He pet her hair. "I know Usagi…"

"Alright you two, here we go.. .stay with us Mrs. Bakugo." The doctor started the extraction, and Izumi felt sick as she heard the rapid beeping of her baby's heart.

Please, Izumi pleaded and shut her eyes, please live, my son. See the world… see the beautiful world.

When the first cries of her child rang out she could help but let out a shaky breath of relief. Bakugo's face was astonished and brilliant as the doctor cleaned up their son and handed him the wailing bundle.

"Is he…" Izumi tried to reach up a hand but couldn't find the strength to. Her world was darkening and she struggled to keep her eyes open and her ears alert.

"He's alive, and well Izumi. You did it.. You-... Izumi!" Bakugo gripped her hand seeing how pale she was suddenly. Her heart monitor was slowing and Bakugo began to panic even while still holding the wailing baby. "What's going on!?"

"She's going into shock… nurse!" The doctor gave orders and one of the nurses urged Bakugo back. It took more than one to push him out. The nurse tried to get him to let go of their son but he cradled him protectively his eyes still on Izumi's face… and the sound of her heart monitor flatlining.

"No! Izumi! IZUMI!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: *A little ghost escapes mouth* two sad chapters… I'm dead, I'm not gonna make it.**_

 _ **Ochaco: Live Author-san! You must live! Please everyone keep reading!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: A legacy lives on**_


	8. A legacy lives on

**Midori the Mama**

 **Chapter 8: A Legacy Lives On**

Izumi drifted in and out of consciousness. She could hear muffled voices of doctors, friends, family, and the soft whimpers of a baby crying. A baby… her baby… she wanted to open her eyes, to see him and hold him but couldn't find the strength to lift even one eyelid. Distress made her heart sink and she felt herself falling into a dark sleep. In that sleep she began to dream.

 **~Flashback~**

 _The heat made the rainy day muggy and miserable, but she didn't care. Panic, exhilaration, and a sudden epiphany had Izumi racing through the wet heat at full speed. Her clothes were soaked through as she jogged up to the entrance of the spiffy apartment building. Tenants looked at her appalled or confused as she raced past and bounded the steps two at a time. She nearly slipped on the last step and fumbled the last few feet to her destination. She knocked on the door, once, twice, then pounded on it as impatience grew._

" _Alright! ALRIGHT! I'm fucking coming!" Bakugo swung the door open prepared to yell at whoever was on the othe rside. Instead he found himself with his arms full of a crying and wet Izumi. "GAH! FUCK! Izumi!?" He pulled her back to see her face. "Geez you're all wet, what-"_

 _Her mouth covered his in a deep long kiss, her tongue slipping in and muffling any further conversation he had prepared. Bakugo's eyes popped wide open, his hands fisted on her shoulders trying to pry her off but she clung on, pushing him back into his apartment and tripping over the front step so they both fell to the floor._

" _Wha- Mmmph… Izu- mmmph hold on… FUCK! I SAID HOLD IT!" He finally pushed her back panting and staring with a flushed and confused face. "W-W-What the hell was that for!?"_

" _Everything…" She said breathlessly. She sat atop of him her hands now running through his hair gripping it as she smiled. Her eyes were wild and filled with affection and obvious arousal. "It's for everything, Kacchan. I decided… I decided I want you!"_

 _Bakugo's face showed surprise, his body immediately reacting to this information. He struggled to keep his mind, body, and heart all on the same page and same pace, but found it difficult and frustrating_

" _Where the hell is this coming from? What about you and Todoroki? I thought you said you were going to try and patch things up with him."_

" _I can't…" She sobbed and wiped her eyes. "... and I don't want to. I just don't see him that way anymore. I love him, but it's not the right kind of love. Do you know what I mean?" She blinked back the rest of the tears her smile brilliant. "It's not the kind of love I feel for you."_

" _Izumi…" his hands twitched, wanting to touch and crush her against him, he struggled again with his body and heart. "Don't be so rash, you might just be upset and not thinking clearly. You might still be vulnerable from that encounter with Savage, and with your breakup with Todoroki."_

" _I've been careful about these feelings I've been having for far too long, Kacchan. Shoto and I... we can never be lovers again. We lost the trust, and when you lose trust there is no love. It'll take time for us to be comfortable with each other but we care too much for each other to let this ruin our friendship."_

 _Her hands cup his face and she nuzzled noses with him._

" _All these years… all this time I've been trying to figure out the difference between my love for you and my love for Shoto. The difference is the trust. You've always been abrasive, temperamental, and arrogant, but whenever I need you Kacchan I can trust that you'll always be there for me. You've always done what you believed was best for me even if I didn't always agree with it. Just like now even though I know you love me, you want me, you're telling me to think it through, to take a step back instead of leaping head first… but I'm not gonna listen to you this time, Kacchan. I'm leaping, so you better be there to catch me!"_

 _She threw herself at him again and this time he was there to catch her. His arms came around and he held her tight to him, their mouths locking together. He lifted her up off the ground, closing the front door with his foot._

" _Don't you dare regret it later…" he warned her even as he tore wet clothes off her._

" _I won't…" she panted and yanked his shirt up and over his head, their skins molding as they came together again, naked. He barely made it to the couch before he was ravaging her, and fulfilling his long term desires._

" _Izumi…" He whispered her name as he entered her, and Izumi stared into those crimson orbs, her own green ones sparkling with life. "I love you."_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

"Kacchan…" she whispered his name in sleep as her eyes fluttered open and she took in the bright white room. She could hear the annoying beep of her own heart monitor and scowled at it before turning her head and seeing Bakugo passed out in a chair next to her bed, his hand in hers gripping it tightly.

She smiled and testing her strength she slowly pulled from his grip. The movement jerked him awake and he stared at their linked hands his quirk popping along his arm as he blinked himself awake.

"Hmm… shit I fell asleep…" he yawned and glanced up seeing her face, and his eyes widened. "Izumi!" He shot up, knocking over teh chair his lips on her brow and his free hand touching hface and hair. "Holy shit, Izumi, you're awake! Are you alright? How are you feeling? "

"Yes, I'm fine." She laughed gently. "Though you're kinda crushing my fingers."

"Sorry…" he loosened his grip but didn't let go. "Fucking hell you scared the crap out of me. Don't ever do that again."

"I'll try not to." She laughed and groaned a bit. "Oh geez I feel like I've been lying in this bed for days."

"You have… five to be exact."

"FIVE!?" Izumi gawked. "I was unconscious for five days?" Her heart sank and now she gripped his hand. "Our baby… is our baby…"

"He's fine, Usagi." He teased and pressed his forehead on hers relief shuddering out of him. "I'll have a nurse bring him in after the doctors take a look at you. I'll be right back." He kissed her once more. "Don't pass out, again, I beg you stay awake."

"You don't beg," Izumi smiled but nodded. "Alright… help me sit up." She adjusted and Bakugo pushed the controls on the bed sos he was upright and then quickly left the room to find a doctor. Izumi was checked out, and though she'd be weak and bedridden for a couple more days the doctor was more than certain the worst was over.

"So don't be an idiot and stay in bed." Bakugo rubbed her head, sitting next to her on the bed rather than in a chair.

"Yes, Daddy." She leaned her head on his shoulder sighing with relief.

"Speaking of daddy…" the nurse came in carrying a bundle and Izumi went on full alert, her eyes bright and excited. "There's someone who has been waiting to see you."

"Oh!" Izumi's eyes filled as she took the bundle in her arms and peered down at the sweet baby. The little boy blinked with big wide green eyes, and when he smiled and wriggled Izumi fell in love immediately. "He's so beautiful." She pulled the blanket down a little to see his tuft of blonde hair.

"Despite the initial danger, he's healthy as can be. After a few days the two of you will be more than fit to go home together." The nurse smiled brightly. "Everyone's going to want to meet the newest member of the Bakugo family."

"They are… Little baby Bakugo… ah! That's right we never decided on a name." Izumi looked to Bakugo who for the first time since she woke up averted her gaze.

"I did… I already signed his name registration while you were having your five day snooze."

"Kacchan!" Izumi pouted. "That's not fair, I should have a say in what-"

"Shut up and look at his name tag, Usagi…" Bakugo grunted. Though Izumi frowned she looked down at her baby and lifted his little hand at the little wrist band. Her eyes widened and heart soar.

"Bakugo… Izuku?"

"I told you I decided." Bakugo muttered and tensed up when Izumi began to cry. "What? What is it? Why are you crying now?"

"I'm just… so happy!" She whined and cuddled her baby. "Izuku… my little Izuku."

"Our Izuku…" Bakugo corrected and cuddled his wife in the crook of his arm and kissed her temple. "Remember he's mine as well."

"Mmm… you're right." She cuddled into him laughing happily even as the tears continued to fall. "He's ours… our son, our legacy."

 _ **~Villain Hideout~**_

"What the hell do you mean she didn't die?!" Doppelganger slammed his fist into the table as he took the call from his contact in the hospital.

"I mean exactly as I said. She was in a coma for five days but now she's awake, and recovering." The voice on the other end was hushed and nervous. "Are you sure you did it right?"

"I used that old man's stupid quirk perfectly, she was flatlining, they shouldn't have been able to resuscitate her!" Doppelganger gripped his hair ready to rip it out from the roots. "How the fuck did she survive?"

"Don't posses what you can't control…" Savage stepped into the room from the shadowed doorway. Doppelganger tensed up and snapped his phone closed as he turned. "Stupid fool, you nearly cost me all my hard work."

"I did what you should have done years ago and at least tried to kill the stupid bitch." He turned to face him. "She's an eyesore, and your plan to use her as a weapon is stupid. She'll never become a villain even if you manipulate her memories. That much was clear when she resisted your quirk the first time."

"Do you know what the problem is with a quirk like mine? The control…" He tapped a finger to his head. "The mind is a very fragile thing, you flip one switch, and many others can be affected by it. The easiest switch I figured out to manipulate was cognitive thought, or free will. I could get many people to do exactly what I want by just flipping the switch in their brain… unfortunately because I took away their free will they also listened to whatever anyone else had to say which made them disloyal, and a liability." Savage turned his eyes on Doppelganger inhaling a deep puff from his cigar and glaring through the haze of smoke. "Do you know what I do to liabilities, Doppelganger?"

Doppelganger snarled and opened his mouth to retort, but he suddenly found himself unable to breath and he clutched at his throat and chest, his eyes wide and face going red.

"I dispose of them." Savage watched as his partner's lungs failed and his body collapsed on the ground. Sighing he tapped his cigar over the body so the ash landed on Doppelganger's purple strangulated face. "A pity your usefulness had to be wasted. Now I'm forced to go to plan B."

He dialed 911 to report a sighting of Doppelganger. Once the cops arrived they would find the former hero's body, but Victor Savage would be long gone.

 **~Several days later~**

Todoroki let little Izuku suckle on his knuckle as he and Bakugo talked. Momo was helping Izumi get some fresh air by taking her out in a wheelchair to the relaxation garden, leaving the boys to discuss business.

"Coroner's report says he died from lung failure… but there was no record or history of lung problems, not even a case of asthma."

"Definitely has to be Savage's work then. Question is why did he kill his own partner? Something doesn't add up." Bakugo closed his eyes, feeling the fatigue of the last week hitting him hard.

"You look dead, Katsuki. You should go home and sleep." Shoto bounced Izuku a little when he fussed and then made a face when the baby started to cry. "Again?"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead… give him to me." Bakugo held out his arms and Todoroki obliged, Izuku immediately calming as Bakugo plucked a pacifier from the nightstand and popped it into his son's mouth. "There… that should shut you up for a bit."

"Daddy mode surprisingly suits you. You're lucky Izumi's not here with a camera. She'd be taking pictures left and right."

"Don't start, I already had to stop her from using her cell phone camera when I was changing him for the first time. She's talking about making a baby book, and a big family album, and there's already talk of having another kid. She just had a baby, nearly died from it, and already she wants another one."

"That's just the kind of person Izumi is." Shoto smiled and put his hands in his pocket. "She didn't grow up with siblings, she wants a large family. Knowing you, you'll be more than happy to oblige her."

"One kid at a time." Bakugo held up his free hand then turned it like a gun firing it at Todoroki. "It'll be your turn soon anyway. What's that old saying? First comes love, then comes marriage, and then the baby carriage thing?"

"Though in your case the baby came before the wedding."

"Shut up!" Bakugo shouted and immediately soothed his frightened son by rocking him. "You're one of few people who even know about that so don't start! As far as I'm concerned Izuku here is a wedlock baby."

"True… you guys got married pretty fast after she found out. She was barely a month along when you were married so most of the world believes Izuku was conceived on your wedding night." Shoto sat on Izumi's empty hospital bed and lounged back on his hands. "Though with how much you guys had sex I'm shocked it took you as long as it did to knock her up."

"Tch, you forget to buy condoms one time, and it changes your fucking life." Bakugo looked down at his son, his heart swelling with immediate love. The little tike had drifted to sleep during the rocking.

"Yeah… it kinda makes me wonder what would have happened if back in highschool Izumi did wind up pregnant. Would I be where you are now, or would she have come to hate me?" Todoroki looked down at Izuku. "I have no right to be jealous… but I am."

"Todoroki?" Bakugo narrowed his eyes. "You're not seriously…"

"Don't give me that look… I'm saying you don't forget your first. Izumi was my first love, she taught me so much about myself, and part of me wishes I could have been that person she needed and wanted… but I'm not. She wants and needs you, and I accepted that a long time ago. I have Momo now, and she's become a vital part of my life. I look forward to having a future with her."

"Why do I feel there's more to this explanation then what you're telling me?" Bakugo narrowed his eyes.

"That's my little secret…" Todoroki told him. "I'm gonna go grab some food from the cafeteria. If you were smart you'd make use of the empty bed and take a nap." He left father and son alone. As he walked down the hall he stuffed his hands in his pockets and let himself remember.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Todoroki slipped a cup coffee into Izumi's hands and sat next to her on the couch of her apartment._

" _They were criminals Izumi… You shouldn't be this upset over ridding the world of two violent and dangerous people."_

" _I'm a hero, Shoto…" Izumi clutched the cup in her hands gritting her teeth. "Heroes shouldn't kill people. They should only deliver justice. I didn't have the right to take their lives, no matter what they'd done."_

" _They killed All Might and Eri, threatened to put your mother put on a hit list, and have brutally tortured and killed people just to get under your skin."_

" _I know, I know, I KNOW!" She stood up and set the cup aside running fingers through her hair. "That still doesn't mean I should become just like them! If I start thinking it's okay to kill villains based solely on my values and sole terms of justice then I'm no better than they are. I became exactly what Savage wanted me to be, only the media doesn't seem to care."_

" _Savage wanted to use you as a tool, but you didn't let him. You fought against him and won, Izumi. Take the damn victory."_

" _COULD YOU?!" Izumi retorted._

" _YES I COULD!" Shoto shot back. "I know in high school we learned about not taking things personally but screw that! On top of avenging Eri and All Might, you were protecting yourself and other people from being used and hurt. You did what you had to because they were too dangerous to be kept alive."_

" _I called you because I'd hoped that you of all people would understand!" Izumi teared up. "The Hero Killer incident was a hard lesson for all of us to take, and it's a lesson I've valued all throughout my career. I never wanted to use my quirk to kill someone. Now that I have I feel tainted, I feel sick! Why can't you see that?"_

" _I'm sorry I can't. I can only see it from my perspective, and I guess that's part of the reason why our relationship didn't work out. I love you, Izumi, but I don't understand you. I don't understand why you continue to beat yourself up and put yourself down all the time. I don't understand why you try to save everyone including those that don't want or deserve it. Furthermore I don't understand why you called me, when clearly you should have just called Bakugo!"_

 _Izumi's eyes widened and then angered._

" _You're not seriously bringing your jealousy into-"_

" _This time it's different!" Shoto shouted at her. "We're not dating anymore so let's be honest! Who is better at comforting you when you're upset? Who's known you since you were kids and always knows how to bring you out of slump? Who continues to push you to do better, even though he clearly sees you as his rival? I've done nothing but hold you back, tried to protect you, tried to keep you to myself. It's always been Bakugo who's helped you to become a better person and a better hero, not me! So what the hell are you standing here and talking to me for?"_

 _He took the opportunity that she was too stunned to answer him and shoved her towards the front door. He pulled out an umbrella and handed it to her and shoved her out the door._

" _Stop feeling guilty about hurting my feelings, and stop being cautious about your own. You know what you want, Izumi. So go get it."_

 _Izumi stared at him a long moment. She numbly walked down the hall and out of the building… the rain poured outside, soaking her instantly. Instead of opening the umbrella she dropped it and started to sprint at full speed. Todoroki watched her, and finally let her go._

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: No time for questions, I got approved for my apartment so that means packing packing packing! Hopefully my next update won't be held up too long.**

 **Next Chapter: Plan B**


	9. Plan B

**Midori the Mama**

 **Chapter 9: Plan B**

Izumi crooned over her baby boy, eyes sparkling with love, heart beating so hard and fast she felt it would just pop out of her chest. She'd only known her baby for a few days and she already loved him to the point she couldn't stop looking at him.

"Damn it Usagi," Bakugo came into the room and scowled at her. "Put him down, if he gets too used to you holding him he'll never sleep in his crib." He scolded her and plucked Izuku out of her arms, ignoring her pout. He gently laid the baby down in his crib, and because he could already see the boy's face scrunching up in protest, grabbed a stuffed bunny from a pile of animals and held it out for him. His son's smile spread wide and his arms and legs bounced around before grabbing the stuffed animal and cuddling with it. He admired it's softness and bright colors with the wide curious eyes of a newborn.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan…" Izumi wiggled in place trying to hold in the squeal of delight. "I just can't help it. He's so cute and tiny!" She crooned again, little hearts dancing around her head as she poked her head around the side of the crib.

"Tch," Bakugo leaned on the railing of the crib down at his son. "You see what you've done, Deku? You've turned the world's greatest heroine into a gooey mushy puddle."

"Kacchan, stop calling him Deku! That's no way to treat our son!" Izumi put her hands on her hips pouting at her husband.

"Round face says Deku sounds like a cool hero name." Bakugo smirked. Izumi blinked in surprise and then let out a sweet laugh.

"Deku it is."

"Huh?!" Bakugo's confident expression suddenly changed into one of annoyance. "You're giving in that easily just because Round Face said-"

She kissed him quick on the lips to silence him.

"We'll see which name he lives up to." She giggled at his gawked expression. "If he turns out like you I'll call him Deku all day long."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bakugo's brow twitched in irritation, but Izumi just gave him a warm smile and proceeded to fold baby clothes into a drawer.

He let it go and contented himself to watch his wife hum happily to herself. She seemed so distant from the horrors that hovered around them. He wondered if it was her putting on a brave face, or if she just forgot what was lingering around in the dark.

His gaze drifted down to his son, and he indulged himself by reaching down and letting Izuku grab hold of his finger. The tiny fist curled over his digit with surprising strength, and made Bakugo smile.

'Gonna be just like your mom, aren't yah kid?' He thought with a look of pure affection and love. 'Strong and sweet… and annoying.' He added when he heard the click of a camera shutter. His head jerked up to see Izumi with her phone out snapping photos like crazy. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes lit with pure delight.

"Soooo cute!"

"Damn it, Usagi! I said no more pictures! Give me that!" Bakugo made a grab for the phone but Izumi leapt out of the way. She bolted for the door and giggled scrambling out with Bakugo in hot pursuit. He paused only a second, remembering the baby and quickly grabbed one of the two way monitors before racing after her. "USAGI!"

She was already texting images to her mother and had sent the first one before he caught her and snagged her around the waist. He finally grabbed the phone and went blue faced at the sent message screen.

"Too late, Kacchan, I already sent it!" She grinned at him and squeaked when he tossed her on the bed and the phone on the floor.

"You're gonna pay for that Usagi." He cracked his knuckles, his face going dark and demented. Izumi started to sweat bullets.

"N-now, now, K-K-Kacchan. Izuku… Izuku's just in the other room. You… you shouldn't get too violent." She held her hands up laughing nervously. She squealed when he pinned her to the bed his tongue dragging over her neck and the side of her face.

"He won't hear… not if I gag you first." He clamped a hand over her mouth and bit down on the soft flesh of her neck making her buck and squirm. "Apologize, and I may be gentle."

"I-I'm…" she whimpered and shut her eyes tightly.

"No no no, Izumi…" he nuzzled her ear whispering hotly there. "Open your eyes, look at me when you apologize, it's only proper."

"K-Kacchan… Gomen Nasai" Izumi slowly opened her eyes. Bakugo's widened considerably. "Gomen Nasai."

He sat up staring down at his wet eyed, aroused wife. She was flushed and tousled, her hair tossed about over the pale sheets of their bed. Her lips were slightly parted showing off their fullness, and her shirt rose up over her torso revealing her stomach, that was already healed and flat from surgery. Cupid's arrows stabbed him twice in the heart and once in the loins and he nearly collapsed on top of her.

"Damn you're good, Izumi."

"Eh?" She blinked a little in confusion, the arousal still there. Bakugo slowly slid atop of her, his mouth finding hers and kissing deep but sweetly. His hands were in her hair stroking the soft strands and she curled up into him, eyes closing and emotions skyrocketing.

The baby monitor in his back pocket went off, Izuku whimpering and then suddenly wailing in protest of being alone. Bakugo sighed heavily and hung his head over Izumi's shoulder and she laughed a bit in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I guess you were right that I'd been coddling him. I'll go to him."

"No, stay." He kissed her briefly and sat up. "Stay right there, and don't you dare move. I'll get the kid to sleep even if it kills me." He rushed off and down the hall. The monitor fell out of his pocket and Izumi picked it up and smiled at it. She listened to her husband make crooning and comforting sounds willing the baby to sleep.

"Kacchan… I just adore you."

 **~Two weeks later~**

Izuku for the most part was a heavy sleeper, but there were days when he wouldn't sleep at all and it left both Izumi and Bakugo grumpy and irritable. The initial joy of parenthood was slowly being replaced by the woes and frets of newborn care and Izumi was thankful her mother had been all too happy to take Izuku home with her for a full day and let Izumi go out.

Izumi had promised Momo and Ochaco she'd go out shopping for gowns, but could barely work up the enthusiasm for it. Momo looked gorgeous in everything she tried on, and yet none of the dresses she tried on did her justice. With Momo you needed one of two things, extravagance, or elegance, or even a mixture of both.

"You and Todoroki are getting married in a month, I'm surprised you haven't picked one out already." Izumi grumbled and yawned still sitting in the strapless silver bridesmaids dress Momo had chosen for her and Ochaco.

"I've chosen several to be honest. I keep going back and liking something else… nothing is sticking out to me. I should have gone with my original decision and making the dress myself but I don't even know what I want." Momo sighed and placed a hand on her nervous belly. "I'm so nervous. The big day is so soon and I have no time!"

"Relax, Yao-chan." Uraraka stroked her back smilng. "We'll find the perfect dress just in time, I promise."

"I want you two to pick something out this time." Momo turned to them both her eyes pleading. "I just don't know what to choose, please!"

"Alright, Izumi and I will look around and find something. Come on, Izumi-chan." She grabbed her hand and pulled her around. The two walked around the boutique, the place was massive like a palace and completely filled with wedding gowns. There were other clients searching the wares, trying on gown, and making happy noises. Izumi wondered if she'd done the same thing when her and Bakugo got married. She couldn't even find a picture of their wedding day, even though they had plenty of couple shots and selfies on their phones. The only real proof she had the two of them were married was their marriage license.

"I wonder…" She picked up her phone and called Bakugo.

"Ground Zero…" Bakugo grunted into the phone and Izumi had to laugh.

"Don't you sound chipper." Izumi laughed gently.

"Slow day, i just got off patrol and there's nothing going on. Even the petty thieves are behaving. It's damn boring." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah… we're having some fun I suppose, though Momo is fretting we won't find anything for her." Izumi eyed a gown on a stand and tried to imagine Momo in it and made a face shaking her head. "I'm starting to think she's right."

"That's what happens when you shop at the last minute. I remember you and your mom rushing out to find something, you were gone all day."

So she did wear one, the thought of it made her smile. She'd have to go look into their belongings for it, and hoped it would trigger the memory. "Did I at least look pretty?"

Bakugo was silent for a moment, he rubbed a hand over his heart remembering how it had pounded hard at the sight of her. "Fucking gorgeous."

Izumi flushed and smiled brightly holding her own heart.

"I want to remember it, I want to remember our wedding day. I'm gonna do all I can to."

"Izumi…" Bakugo bit her lip and cursed. "Hell… there's something I should tell you about that."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I… that is we... never really planned to get married. It just sort of seemed like the right thing to do."

"What do you mean?" Izumi held the phone closer to her ear.

"What I mean is the reason we got married is because you got pregnant." Bakugo confessed and Izumi slumped into a nearby loveseat in the shape of a heart.

"We got married… because of Izuku?"

"Yes… DON'T HANG UP!" Bakugo begged hearing the hitch in her voice. He sat upright in his chair, opened his drawer for a cigarette… then immediately slammed it shut. He would NOT smoke because of this! "We didn't plan it, but it's not like I hadn't thought about it. I wasn't expecting to rush into marriage the way we did, I sort of had an idea on how I-"

"I found it…"

"Huh? Found what?" Confused Bakugo looked at the receiver then put it to his ear again. "Izumi? Hey are you listening?"

"I found Momo's wedding dress! It's perfect! I gotta go, Kacchan!" She hung up and raced to the mannequin straight ahead of her.

Bakugo slammed his phone and head down on his desk cursing himself. Why did he have to go and blab about that? His lack of sleep and the long boring day of work was making him fumble.

"Screw this I want a damn cigarette…" he opened the drawer again, saw a note where his carton used to be and felt his temple throbbing in annoyance, and his heart aching at the words he read.

 _It's for your own good, Kacchan. I rather you smoke the enemies than the cigarettes._

 _With love, Your Usagi._

"My Usagi… Mine…" he held the letter to his chest and spun in his chair grinning like an idiot. "To hell with how we got here, she's mine. I'm not letting her go."

 **~Midoriya Household~**

Inko Midoriya hummed happily as she rocked a sleeping Izuku to sleep. The baby had a mouth full of bottle and a belly full of milk, and was zonking out fast. Years of practice had Inko falling back into the step of motherhood, and it made her happy to have a baby in her arms again.

"You're such a precious little thing. You're going to grow up big and strong, and be a hero just like your mama and papa. Just try not to give your grandma too much of a heart attack when you do." She smiled tearily down at the baby.

Her little Izumi had been bright eyed and precious. Quirkless or not, the girl had grown up strong and sweet and better than Inko could have ever hoped for. Now that Izumi was starting a family of her own, she wished her daughter the best.

At the sound of the door Inko glanced up. She wondered who could be visiting, and wondered if Izumi forgot or lost her key. She set the baby into his playpen to sleep and walked to the door. The otherside of the peephole was dark and she could barely make out a figure. Nervous she only opened the door a crack to see who it is.

"Yes?"

Her eyes met the stranger on the otherside and she felt her body go stiff as a board, unable to move.

"Mrs. Midoriya, such a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Victor Savage blew out a stream of smoke from his lit cigar. "Please let me in."

Unable to stop herself Inko felt her body step back and open the door so the distinguished Russian could step inside.

"Forgive the intrusion, Mrs. Midoriya… I should have called first." He reached out a hand gently taking her plump chin in his grip. "I'm here to relieve you of babysitting duty."

Inko shook and her voice hitched and she only managed to shake her head in protest.

"P-please… n-n-no…" Why couldn't she move her body? Why did it only react to what he wanted. She could only stand there as he dropped his cigar and crunched it underfoot, a signature Inko had remember, of the places he'd hit and left bodies in the wake. Suddenly fearful for her grandson she tried again to say or do something, anything.

"He's… he's just a baby… please don't… please don't hurt him!"

"Relax, my dear woman. I have no intention of hurting this darling child." He hushed as he cradled the sleeping baby in a blanket, caring for it like a precious package. "Izumi wouldn't want her son to be harmed, I'll take good care of him I promise."

Inko's tears spilled down her cheeks and she watched him gather Izuku's supplies and belongings. "Izumi won't be what you want her to. She won't become a villain."

"My dear Inko… You of all people should know what lengths a woman will go to, to protect their children. Now I've got a specialist at my headquarters that will take good care of little Izuku… and you can tell Izumi that she can visit him anytime she likes… providing she follows these explicit instructions."

 _ **~Bridal Boutique~**_

"It's perfect!" Momo went teary eyed as she stared at herself in the mirror. "It has to be the most beautiful gown I've ever seen. Oh just imagine the look on Shoto's face when he sees me!" She turned to admire the back.

"Nice work, Midori-chan!" Ochaco complimented snapping photos with her phone. "That dress fits Momo to a T."

"Yes, it's elegant, classy, and extravagant." Izumi dabbed her eyes and pressed her fingertips to her mouth. "I knew it the moment I saw it. This is your dress, Yao-chan."

The dress itself was stunning. The bodice was made of sheer material and fabric petals that sprinkled over the breasts and torso which added sexiness to the class. The full bridal skirt flowed out into a long train and the petals danced in lavish designs with hints of sparkle here and there to make the flowers glimmer as if basking in the sun. there was the slightest hints of rose color in the skirt, a color Momo was fond of and went with the winter garden wedding theme her and Shoto had chosen.

"Just wait until you see the matching veil." Izumi added and clapped her hands excitedly as the consultant opened a box and pulled out the veil in question. They let Momo's hair down and set the coronet of flowers atop her head and let the sheer veil spill over the back. The look on Momo's face had Izumi tearing up again and she reached for tissues cuddling with Ochaco as the three of them cried over it.

"It's absolutely perfect! Oh thank you, Izumi-san!" Momo turned and pulled Izumi into a tight female hug. Ochaco captured the moment smiling tearily herself. She grunted in annoyance as Izumi's phone went off.

"If that's Bakugo tell him to call back later, we're having a moment."

Izumi nodded and dabbed at her tears again as she pulled her phone out of her purse and looked at the info. "Oh! It's my mom. She's probably just letting me know how she and Izuku are doing." She smiled and opened her phone pressing it to her ear.

"Hi mom, oh I wish you were here, Momo looks just stunning, you should see-"

"I'm sorry Izumi…" Inko's sobbing voice broke Izumi's happy speech. All the joy slipped away at hearing her mother cry hysterically into the phone. Izumi reached for Ochaco's hand and fell to her knees as panic bubbled in her belly.

"Mom… what is it? What happened?" When Inko just continued to cry, frustration and fear had her snapping. "MOM WHAT HAPPENED TO IZUKU!?"

"He came… Victor Savage… he has Izuku."

Izumi felt her world tumbling and crashing like glass. The hand that held her phone fell at her side and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"He… has my baby… he has Izuku."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Woot! I'm back in business *happy dance* I was planning on updating Midori the Wife today too, but I ran out of time *tears* TOMORROW MIDORI THE WIFE!**_

 _ **Questions!?**_

 _ **Briry: I've been getting asked about lemons for Chapters 3 and 8 and yes there are lemon chapters but I'm still tweaking them because they're awfully short and I had to pause the process because of my lack of internet… -_- I'm doing my best to really elaborate on the juicy details and I should have both lemons done by Monday.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Silent Gift**_


	10. Hidden Gift

**Midori the Mama**

 **Chapter 10: The Hidden Gift**

Izumi was in a mental panic. Even as the entire agency got together for an emergency meeting with the police all she could think about was that her baby boy was in the clutches of the villain who'd killed All Might and Eri. Bakugo, she knew, was furious. He was giving out orders like a general, cancelling out any and all assignments and rallying troops all over putting this case on top priority.

Todoroki was making phone calls left and right to other agencies to rally help from them as well. He and Momo worked side by side, with Iida and Ochaco working on strategy and possible plans of attack. The entire area was in chaos… but Izumi felt completely cut off from it.

She stepped away from it all, taking the elevator up to the office, and revelling in the silence. She sat at her desk, gripping her hair in between her fingers and tried to control her breathing as the panic heightened. What was she going to do? Everyone else was working so hard to help her baby, and she should be doing the same… but she couldn't think, could barely breathe let alone act.

"Izuku…" tears fell down her cheeks. She wanted all her memories now more than ever. With ten years of experience cutaway she felt like a rookie hero when she should be one of the top.

 _Think, Izumi, think._

She lecture herself and stood up to pace and mumble. Victor had given her mother explicit instructions. Izumi would contact him through a phone number she had tucked away in her pocket. After which Victor would give her the address of his current whereabouts and come alone, no heroes, no police, no devices of any kind.

He wanted only her, he didn't want anyone else involved. Victor knew exactly where to strike that would hit her the hardest. He'd done it before with All Might and Eri. At the time Izumi was sure those two would have been the top of her affection list since she and Todoroki were going through relationship issues. All Might had been a father to her, and Eri her little sister. Now he had Izuku… and unless she played by his rules, her baby would either be killed, or more likely be hidden away and raised by her enemy. He'd managed to stay hidden for years, and could very well do the same with her child. He wanted her quirk, why not take her child? He didn't know the secrets of One for All or that it was quite possible her baby would either remain quirkless or inherit Bakugo's quirk… but even Bakugo's quirk would be useful to him.

No matter the case, whether her child inherited a quirk or not, Victor would keep Izuku away from her unless she did what he asked.

Her mind made up Izumi stood up and locked the door to the office. She then pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number her mother had given her. Eyes hard, and her free hand clenched into a fist she spoke in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Where is he, Victor? What did you do with my son?"

"Ah, Usagi, so happy you got my message. I had a lovely time at your mother's, she's a sweet lady." Victor lounged back in his desk chair and blew smoke from his favored cigar.

"Quit tugging on my string, I'm doing what you want and calling you, now tell me where to go to find my son!"

"You have such a beautiful temper. I wish I could see it right now. Your face always is so beautiful when lit with anger." He twirled his stub in his fingers admiring the char at the end. "I'll give you the address… but are we clear on the terms of our meeting?"

"Yes… no cops, no heroes, no devices. It's just you, and me." She gripped the phone tightly. "I'll do whatever you ask."

"Good, I knew you'd see it my way." He rattled off an address, Izumi taking down the info both mentally and on a piece of paper. "Do hurry, Usagi, I've waited a long time and am beginning to lose patience."

"You're such a despicable person. I can't believe you would get my son involved in this, and for what? My quirk?"

"Yes… you've the strength of All Might, but the ferocity of a villain. I knew if I pushed the right buttons I could lead you to the side of villainy… it was all a matter of time."

"My son is not a button, Savage!" Izumi snarled through the phone. "He's a baby. It's one thing for you to kill All Might and Eri, but for you to take a newborn child barely out of his mother's womb takes a twisted kind of evil. You're sick!"

"It's not as though I plan to hurt the child. Also I didn't kill All Might and Eri, that was Doppelganger's folly. I took care of that loose canon after her tried to kill you in your hospital bed."

"What? He was there?"

"Yes, he had contacts at that hospital and used them to gain access when you came in for delivery. He then had the nerve to use my form and quirk to try and stop your heart… but he lacked proper control. Power needs control, even in my position. I lost control of Doppelganger, and decided to eliminate that problem."

The fact that Savage could say that so calm and coolly sent shivers down Izumi's spine.

"You killed him. You killed your own partner, how can I be sure you won't-"

"You will see your son soon, Izumi. He's taken quite a liking to his new quarters. Lullaby, one of my newest employees, has a way with putting children into a sweet slumber."

Izumi's breath hitched and she gripped the pen so hard it broke in her hand, oozing ink.

"You better not hurt him, Victor. I swear to god if you kill him, or even hurt one hair on his head I'll do exactly what you want and become a villain." Her eyes go cold and cruel. "By killing you in cold blood." She hung up the phone and looked down at her ink covered glove. She ripped it off and let it fall to the floor before storming out.

All Might had been right from the start. Being the symbol of peace made you enemies left and right. So long as she stayed this way her family wouldn't be safe. She had to do something drastic to protect what she loved.

She went back down to the lobby, and saw Bakugo. Her eyes went wet at the look on his face. In between the anger and the orders, she saw the same fear and helplessness she'd seen in herself. She walked to him, slow and sure. He saw her coming, his voice stopping mid sentence so he could turn to her.

She reached out to him and hugged him tight. He embraced her pressing his lips firmly to her temple and his hands soothing by stroking up and down her back.

"We'll find him, Izumi. I swear it."

"I know… I know Kacchan." She lifted her face up tears dripping down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong, Izumi."

"If I'd stayed with him, if I'd kept him with me…" She sniffed

"Stop it!" he gripped her shoulders in his hands and narrowed his eyes on her. "This isn't your fault. Savage is a villain, he'll have found a way to get to him, and to you. He's determined to get what he wants and needs to be stopped."

"I know that, but I can't help how I feel. This all started with me, and it's gotten so many people I love hurt or killed." She shook her head when he opened his mouth to speak. "I won't let Izuku be one of them… and I won't let it be you either." She lifted her head and grabbed his face. "If Savage knew how much you mean to me, he'd try to hurt or kill you too."

"Tch, looking down on me are yah?" He snorted and took her chin. "Don't underestimate me."

"I won't… and I never have. You're amazing Kacchan, and to me you're the real Number One hero." She slid into him her fingers gripping his shirt. She leaned in and kissed him. When he kissed her back, their tongue tangling together, she poured herself into him, and he accepted it openly not realizing just how much of her he was taking in. "I love you."

"I know…" he smirked at her expression. "Annoying isn't it?" he tapped her nose and kissed her once more. "I love you too, Izumi."

"Kacchan…" She smiled and nuzzled under his chin. "Mmmm I need some fresh air… will you be alright without me for a little while?"

"Take all the time you need, Usagi. We've got things covered." He stroked her hair and watched her pull away and step outside. When she looked over her shoulder at him, and gave him a smile and thumbs up, he wondered why it felt like a goodbye.

 **~Savage Estate~**

Izumi wondered why this place had not been on anyone's radar. The mansion was huge and the surrounding land took up half a mountainside. She supposed it was a bit out of the way seeing as from the front door she could see the entire city and bay lit up like a christmas tree. Still it was big enough and the property large enough to acquire some attention.

The drive up had been a bit terrifying seeing as she was still learning the basics of driving and the mountain road had been a bit perilous to navigate. Still she had a goal, and couldn't let fear stop her now.

Izumi knocked on the door, her heart pounding rapidly and a sickness forming in her gut and throat. A maid answered the door and she bowed deep.

"Welcome, Miss Usagi. My master has been expecting you. Please follow me." She motioned her inside, closing the door behind Izumi and walking up the stairs to the second level. Izumi followed cautiously, her eyes searching everywhere at once for any sign of her son.

They stopped in front of two large ornate doors that opened to a lavish office. Inside Savage lounged behind his desk, smoking his trademark cigar and smiling at her. He carried the scars of their last encounter on his face and down his neck.

"Ah, Usagi, at last we finally meet again." He nodded to his maid who ushered her inside then closed the door behind her. "Please have a seat. I'm surprised you're not in your costume."

"I'm not here as a hero, I'm here as a mother." She told him, sporting jeans, boots, and a sweater rather than her full hero costume. "All I want is my son, Savage. So let's have this out. No fists, no fights, let's just talk."

"Alright then…" he motioned her to have a seat. When she sat he leaned forward clasping his hands together on his desk and smiled. "Let's talk."

 **~One for All Agency~**

Bakugo sat with Inko who was sobbing into a handkerchief. He rubbed her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"It's not your fault, Inko." Bakugo tried to assure her but the woman continued to whimper. "He's a powerful and dangerous villain, there's no way you could have stopped him all on your own."

"I know, I know in my head you're right, but oh that poor baby. Izumi was so upset when I called her."

"She's taking it in stride, we'll find Izuku. Savage is too smart to hurt that kid because he knows Izumi won't do anything he wants if he hurts him." Bakugo glanced up as Todoroki walked in, fully geared up and frowning down at his cell phone. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Izumi? She's not answering her cell phone. We may have found Savage's hideout… it seems a little off because it's right in plain sight but that's just his style."

"She went out for some fresh air, but that was a while ago. Have you checked the office?" Bakugo stood up but Inko grabbed his hand clenching it tight.

"You don't think she would have called him, do you? She'd be too smart for that right?"

"What do you mean call him? Izumi doesn't-" he trailed off at the look on Inko's face. The wide eyed disbelief and pure look of fear had Bakugo's insides twisting. He turned and ran at full speed with Todoroki right behind him. The moment the elevator does opened to the office level Bakugo burst out and screamed for his wife.

"IZUMI!?" He looked around for her, his eyes darting around and he rushed to her desk looking for clues to where she could have gone. He spotted the discarded glove on the floor and picked it up. Inside the balled up fabric was a note with an address on it, and a message for him.

 _I'm sorry, Kacchan._

Panic seeped into him and he shoved the note at Todoroki so he wouldn't accidentally burn it up with his quirk.

"She's gone after him alone. Why would she go alone?"

"It could be Izumi didn't tell us the whole story. If Inko gave Izumi a number to call Savage he probably wanted her there alone. He probably has people watching us to make sure she didn't inform anyone."

"DAMN IT!" Bakugo slammed his fists down on the desk, and jolted as the entire desk broke to pieces. He hadn't even used his quirk. How had he managed to break a marble desk with his bare hands without his quirk?

"Katsuki you're-" Todoroki, wide eyed himself, pointed at Bakugo's arm. Bakugo looked at the spot of his costume that showed skin, and he saw the familiar red glow of One for All pulse, and then begin to fade.

"She gave it to me…" he touched his lips, his eyes staring dumbstruck at the floor. He recalled the kiss he'd given her before she left. It had been hot and passionate, and he could still taste her even now. "When she kissed me, she gave me One for All."

"Why?" Todoroki looked on confused. "Why would she give you her quirk if she was gonna take him head on?"

Bakugo shook and clenched his fists. He looked down at the remnants on her desk, saw files scattered and picked up one at random. It was the file on Overhaul. Bakugo skimmed through it rereading info he already knew… and found the answer to Todoroki's question.

"Gather the sidekicks! We're taking Savage down, now!" He tossed the file on the ground and lifted his hands up to stare at them. He could feel it now, her quirk stirring inside him. "Baka Usagi, always taking too much on your own."

 _ **~Savage Estate~**_

Izumi fixed herself a drink from the bar, her mind mulling over what she had learned. She glanced over at Savage, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"Care for a drink?"

"Brandy, if you don't mind." He lit his cigar again, puffing on it as Izumi poured the brandy and walked over offering him his choice of glass. He took it, and drank half in one gulp and Izumi drank her own slow and steady. "So…" he stirred the contents of his glass. "Is my proposition clear?"

"All the people you killed, all the trouble you've caused me… and all you really want is a fucking bodyguard?" It wasn't often Izumi cursed, but the pure stupidity and callousness of her host was sending her over the edge of her temper.

"I need protection, and you're the best of the best, but you're missing the whole point, Izumi." He went to the window as she sat back down with her drink. "I want you because you're powerful. I made my fortune by dealing with all manner of criminals and gangs. I've made allies with some truly powerful people, and it's served me well. When you have power, people respect, admire, and fear you. I am the kind of man who likes to collect power, and you, my dear, have that in spades. You've true physical strength that's admiring, but your mental strength is beyond my admiration. I've spent years poking and prodding into your mind, trying to find the ins and outs of it. I've always considered myself an expert and you…" he laughed and spread his hands out as if to welcome her. "Make me feel like a novice. The horrors you've been through, the tragedy of your past, the emotional roller coaster of your love life, and to top it all off your powerful quirk. It's all a big tangle of webs inside your brain that I've slowly been unlocking piece by piece."

He turned and walked to her placing his hands on the arms of her chair he leaned in staring into her beautiful green eyes.

"You're truly the greatest hero that has ever lived. More so than your partners and even All Might. Doppelganger feared and hated you, and for a time his quirk served me purpose… but he tried to destroy all that I've worked so hard to build and unravel." he touched the scar on her temple. "I love your brain, Izumi… and your bravery. You haven't looked away from me once, you're staring straight into me with those eyes. I could have just taken away your will and pulled you to me… but as I told Doppelganger, take away someone's will and they become unreliable."

"There's nothing you can do that will scare me anymore, Savage. You have what I hold most precious to me. You have your bargaining chip."

"That I do… would you like to see your son, Izumi?"

"Yes…" She clenched her fists tightly together.

"Then say yes, join me, become my right hand." He held out his hand to her. Izumi stared at it long and hard. "Do this, and I will give you your son."

What choice did she have? She couldn't let Savage hurt Izuku… She grit her teeth and grabbed his hand.

"You win… Please, bring me my son."

"Very well…" Grinning ear to ear he straightened and went for a fresh Cigar. Lighting it he took a long puff and called out. "Lullaby!"

The door opened and Izumi turned, and the ache in her heart eased some at the sight of her sleeping baby. The woman who held him was quiet and somber. She had light blue hair, skin as iridescent as the moon, and eyes that were almost a silvery gray.

"Beautiful isn't she? She's the perfect nanny for your little one. Gentle, soft spoken, and as I told you before, her quirk allows her to put children to sleep for as long as she wills it." He stood back and Izumi was up instantly running to her son. Lullaby looked up at her, her stare had a tint of sadness as she held the baby out to her.

Izumi cradled her son and held him close sobbing in relief at having her baby returned.

"Izuku… my sweet Izuku."

"Now then, I've kept my end of the bargain. Why don't you give Lullaby your son so he can sleep, and you and I can discuss terms."

"There's no need for that." Izumi's eyes went to Savage. "I doubt you'll want me or my son in your company for very long. You only like powerful people isn't that right?"

Savage's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"You ever heard of the Villain Overhaul?"

"Of course I have. Overhaul, also known as Kai Chisaki. His quirk allowed him to disassemble and reassemble anything he came in contact with. His daughter Eri was the one All Might adopted is that right?"

"Yes… and it was his daughter that he used to fuel his master plan."

"Ah that's right to-" his smile faded and his eyes went hard and cold. "You didn't…"

Izumi pulled a capsule out with pills inside.

"The last remnants of his master plan… to rid the world of heroes by eliminating the quirks. My husband thought it a good idea to keep some on hand for the villains with more troublesome quirks." She pocketed it again and bounced Izuku in her arms as the baby stirred and woke. "How was your drink, Savage? Was it good?"

Savage stared down at the brandy still in his hand and it dropped and shattered on the floor.

"You bitch!" He looked at her, trying to activate his quirk. She stared at him directly in the eye her lips curled in a smile. "You took away my quirk!"

"Mine as well… I couldn't be sure what glass you'd take so I drugged them both. Now here we are, just a couple of helpless, quirkless pedestrians and a baby."

"I'll kill you!" He reached into his jacket pocket and held out a gun pointing at her "I don't need a fucking quirk to kill you!"

"An explosion rung out from behind, Savage whirled, turning to fire his gun at Bakugo who came bursting through the glass of the wide window but he missed his mark. Bakugo's hand went straight to his face and he slammed him down to the ground squeezing his head like a melon.

"You hurt my wife or son and I swear your brains will be splattered all over your designer carpet, old man!" Bakugo threatened.

"Now, now, Kacchan, that's not very heroic." Relieved and smiling ear to ear she held her baby tight, Lullaby cowered in the corner, an innocent bystander in all this. Todoroki burst in behind her.

"Izumi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" she looked down at her baby and nuzzled him. She heard the sounds of police sirens and helicopters and had to let out a long sigh of relief. "We're just fine."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Took me a bit longer to punch this one because of a few kinks. If you guys are still confused about Overhaul you can either check out the Manga which is what I would reccommend, or use cheats and use Wikipedia. Either way I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will look forward to the next and final chapter of this arc. Any and all remaining questions will be answered at the end as a final segment so if you have any be sure to get them in!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Happy Ending**_


	11. The Happy Ending

**Midori the Mama**

 **Chapter 11: The Happy Ending**

Bakugo stroked his son's hair as he held him while Izumi gave her statement. Thanks to the privacy of the station he could let his worries and relief out freely and damn near broke out into tears.

"Damn you, Deku, not even a month old and you're already giving me gray hairs." He lifted his son up watching him wriggle and giggle. "You really are a troublemaker just like your mom."

"Kacchan?" Izumi came into the room, and Bakugo tense and lowered the kid back onto his hip his expression going stoic. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, you give all the info to the cops?"

"Every detail… turns out Savage wasn't as big of a threat as he was appearing. Due to Doppelgangers violent tendencies he was losing backers left and right and was down to a pitiful number of henchmen. It explains why Savage had no problem extinguishing him after he'd gone against his orders."

"Doppelganger was a loose cannon, but he lost his primary means of intimidation and defense. Without his quirk, he had next to nothing." Bakugo nodded. "I read the findings. It was smart, Izumi, taking away the only weapon he had left. How did you know about his shortcomings?"

"I didn't… I had hunches, but no concrete proof that what I believed was true." She took Izuku when he began to fuss and she nuzzled him close. "I just knew I needed to get Izuku out of there."

"The love of a mother is frighteningly powerful." Bakugo agreed and kissed her temple. "You scared the shit out of me though… why did you give me your quirk?"

He hadn't meant to ask her, figuring she'd explain everything to him once they were settled at home… but he couldn't stop his curiosity.

"I told you before I left…" Izumi lifted her head up smiling. "To me you are the real Number One hero."

"That's not a viable answer, Izumi. When we were kids all you ever dreamed about was becoming a hero, and now you give me your quirk? How do you expect to do hero duty without one?"

"I'll help you and Todoroki run the agency… I can't go on patrol or actively participate in helping stop villains, but I don't need to anymore. I have things that are more important to me now." She looked down at Izuku and bounced him. "If I really want my quirk back, you could always just give it back to me… but that's your decision."

She lifted her her head up, eyes serious and lips pursing in a frown.

"I can accept either path, Kacchan. If you want to give me back my quirk, I will accept it wholeheartedly because as you said it's always been my dream to be one. However, I have things that are far more important to me now. I have you and I have Izuku… and I want to have more children with you and raise them to be strong and smart. I want to build that family with you… but I need to know if you can accept me the way that I am. I need to know that you can accept Izuku if it turns out he's quirkless like me. Can you, Kacchan?"

Bakugo narrowed his eyes on Izumi's serious expression. He looked down at is son who was beaming at him, clapping his hands rhythmically, kicking his feet unable to sit still. Love swam inside him and he pulled his family close burying his face in her hair.

"Idiot, I've loved you even before you got your quirk. I'll love Deku even if he doesn't have one. He's my son, you're my wife… nothing will change that."

Izumi smiled and she nuzzled under her husband's chin.

"Good, I'm glad."

"Izumi, take it back."

"Huh?" She lifted her head. "But you just said-"

"I know what I just said, and I stand by it… but there's something else I haven't told you. Yeah, I already loved you before you got your quirk… but that's because you were already a hero to me. You saved me even though I didn't want to be saved. You held your hand out to me, even though I didn't want it. I didn't want you to go to U.A, I didn't want you to be a hero, because I was afraid without a quirk that stupid ingrained need you have to help others would get you killed. That part of you will never go away, quirk or not.

Izumi stared wide eyed at his confession and Bakugo shifted a bit in embarrassment.

"So take the friggin quirk back… not because I want you to… but because the world needs you to have it. The world needs The Lucky Hero: Usagi. It's who you are, who you've always been."

The smile that spread over her lips was so wide and bright, Bakugo felt blinded by it.

"Okay."

 **~Sometime Later~**

Izumi finished buttoning Izuku's little suit and called up the stairs to her husband.

"Hurry up, Kacchan, or we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming damn it!" Bakugo came down the stairs adjusting his tie for the third time, cursing it. "I told you we should have stayed in town."

"It couldn't be helped. I didn't have enough supplies for Izuku." She sighed heavily. "He's been going through diapers like crazy."

"We could have just bought more, it's not like we're not gonna use them." He growled and was about to yank the tie completely off but Izumi came in close to adjust it for him.

"That's true…" her eyes softened and her lips curved. "Then again if we'd stayed in town with everyone we wouldn't have had the privacy for the events last night." She whispered, and tugged his tie closed. She rose up on her toes brushing her lips over his in a teasing kiss. She felt his lips curve in response and his hands grip her hips.

"Mmm you've a point there…" he nibbled on her bottom lip. "Mmm screw time, let's be a little late." He murmured and started hiking up her skirt. He jerked back when she slapped at his hands and gave him a narrowed look.

"Oh no you don't, Momo will kill me if I'm even a minute later." She walked back to her son who, like his father, was fussing from the suit.

"Tch… You and Momo both stress way too much about the details of this stuff. It's one day, out of thousands of other days."

"Oh that's where you're wrong, Kacchan." She cuddled Izuku to her cheek and her eyes took on a sad, lamented look. "Every woman dreams of their wedding day. It's special, and the start of a whole new chapter in their life."

Bakugo took in the details of his wife's expression. the sad eyes, the wistful smile, the way she let out a long sigh and hurriedly tried to busy herself by collecting the baby's things. Shit… he thought… he'd completely forgotten. Izumi had no recollection of their wedding day. Even if she did, it wasn't exactly the wedding of the century. That much became perfectly clear when they pulled into the parking lot of the grand western style church.

The wedding of Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu was not only beautiful, but lavish. No expense was too grand, no price too high. The two of them came from very well to do families, and it made for headlines and flash. The decor, the atmosphere, and even the food would all be top dollar and worth every penny.

Bakugo did his best not to look irritated as he stood as best man for Todoroki. He glanced down the aisle as the doors opened, Momo's little flower girls and ring bearer tossing petals over the soft red carpet, and Ochaco and Izumi followed behind them as bridesmaid and matron of honor.

Izumi smiled as she walked past her mother who held izuku, then lifted her eyes up to her husband… and found herself spacing out. Her body worked on auto pilot, taking her spot next to Ochaco, while her mind went on a journey to the past.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Inko slipped flowers into her daughter's curls that matched the little bouquet she held. The dress Izumi wore was simple and silky, trailing down to the floor with a small train. There were no adornishments, no sparkle, but Izumi had fallen in love with its simplicity. She didn't need much when she was about to get everything she ever wanted. Bakugo may have proposed to her because they were expecting a baby… but he'd proposed nonetheless. She was bound determined to make him happy, and have him not regret this decision to take her and the child on._

" _You look so beautiful, Izumi." Inko sniffed and accepted the tissue Bakugo's mom handed her. Mrs. Bakugo in turn took one for herself and hugged her soon to be daughter in law._

" _Oh my son is a lucky, lucky man."_

" _I'm lucky to have him." Izumi smiled brightly, simply glowing from expectant motherhood. "Thank you both so much for supporting us. I know it's all real sudden."_

" _Don't be silly," Inko laughed and dabbed at her eyes. "You honestly think I didn't see this coming? Oh sure I toyed with the idea of you and Shoto tying the knot, but this just feels right. It's always been you and Katsuki-kun."_

" _You're right." Izumi looked down at the engagement ring on her finger, a ring Bakugo had snagged up at first sight and shoved on her finger with embarrassment and temper. Why did she find that so endearing? "It's always been Kacchan."_

 _Nerves danced in her belly as she let the mothers fuss with her a bit more before exiting. Their wedding had no big church, band, or huge wedding party. They'd have no big flashy reception, or celebration. Instead they would exchange their vows at a small "do it yourself" wedding chapel in downtown Shibuya, with the only people there being the close family acting as witnesses to the event._

 _That was fine with Izumi, she didn't need all those details. All she needed, she thought as she lifted her head up to see Bakugo waiting, was what was right in front of her. She walked to him, his smile making her heart flutter. She took his outstretched hand, and married him in the soft candlelight, while tinny music box tunes played._

 **~End of Flashback~**

Tears spilled down her cheek as Izumi came back to reality, Shoto and Momo shared their first kiss as husband and wife, and she let the smile spread on her lips and accepted the tissue Ochaco passed her.

"I know, those vows were so sweet weren't they?" Ochaco sniffed and blew her nose. "Todoroki has a way with words."

"Yes he does," Izumi laughed tearily, thankful Ochaco thought she was just getting emotional. She made a mental note to watch the recording later to rehear the vows.

Later on at the reception Izumi kept spacing out, all manner of things were triggering memories and leaving her emotional and spaced out.

"You alright Izumi?" Todoroki stood in front of her and crouched down to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine-" her cheeks were flushed and eyes a bit wild. Shoto's face turned concerned.

"You're not getting sick are you?" He touched a hand to her forehead, Momo coming over looking worried.

"Izumi-san? Are you ill?"

"No I'm fine," she pushed Shoto's hand off her forehead. "I'm just a bit emotional is all… side effects from the pregnancy I suppose."

"Is that so, that's good to know." Momo murmured and had Todoroki flustered.

"Eh? EH?!" Izumi was suddenly on her feet. "Momo are you-"

"Shhh!" She waved her hands putting a finger to her lips. "We just found out yesterday. I'm only a month along so I'd like to keep it a secret for now."

"Oh, alright, oh but this is wonderful! Congratulations, Shoto!" She hugged him around the neck laughing. "I'm so happy for you two!" Unable to suppress her happiness she bounced around. "Okay I need to work off this new energy… Momo mind if I steal your husband for a dance?"

"Not at all," Momo giggled. "In fact I think I'll steal yours for one too." She made her way over to Bakugo as Izumi pulled Todoroki onto the dancefloor and simply rocked back and forth with him smiling foolishly.

"Geez, talk about a 180…" Todoroki laughed and spun her under his arm before bringing her back laughing.

"I can't help it! I feel like my worries are finally just slipping away one by one." Izumi sighed happily. "My family and friends are safe, and my two best friends are married and gonna have a baby."

"Ah, I was blown away when she told me… I'm glad I got to read up on pregnancy while you were experiencing it. Now I know what to expect." His smile was gentle and thoughtful. "Thank you."

"Te-He, you're welcome…" Izumi lay her head on his chest a moment. When she did Todoroki's eyes went serious a moment.

"You know… I thought that when I eventually did dance with you at my wedding... You'd be the one in white."

Izumi's happy face faltered a bit as she raised her head and stared up at him.

"Shoto…"

"I was in love with you for a long time Izumi… even after we'd long broken up I still hoped one day you'd forgive me and come back to me… but I was only kidding myself." He looked down shamefully. "I knew… maybe I've always known, that the one you truly love is Bakugo. You've known him almost all you life, and have loved him just as long. I thought, just maybe, that that love was only friendship or kinship… but I was wrong."

Izumi's eyes saddened and she lifted a hand to his cheek.

"It took me a long time to get over you. I'm ashamed of it now but I originally dated Momo to just get you out of my head. I think she noticed that, and I'm surprised she stuck with me."

"It's because she loves you, Shoto. Maybe she hoped you'd one day see her as more than just a replacement."

"She's not a replacement… a woman like her doesn't deserve that. I kept telling myself why was I so hung up on you when I had a perfectly good woman standing right in front of me… and then you told me you were pregnant."

Izumi blinked, she felt the fog again but struggled to stay in the moment.

"You were so happy, nervous and confused, but so deliriously happy. You and Bakugo were gonna have a baby. You weren't married, were barley dating and yet just the thought of having that connection with him made your light shine so bright it nearly blinded me. Only Bakugo could ever make you shine like that." He touched her cheek smiling. "I only ever dimmed your light, used you to make myself happy… and that's not how a relationship works. I could see it then, and I finally moved on."

He looked to Momo now, the girl laughing so bright and cheerfully.

"It's my turn to make someone else happy." He looked back down at Izumi and kissed her hands before letting go and returning to his bride. Momo came into his arms, so easy and naturally, and when they kissed the whole room erupted in applause.

"You already have, Shoto." Izumi brushed a tear. Shoto deserved to be happy.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Izumi sighed as she scrolled down her computer screen at the various files and names. She'd been doing her best to keep her mind and body occupied for the past three days… but couldn't seem to shake the depression._

" _You alright, Izumi?" Shoto came up behind her peeking at her screen while sipping his coffee. "Why are you looking at my dad's old cases?"_

" _The more you know, the more you learn… but to be honest I'm only half paying attention to this stuff." She pushed away from the keyboard and rubbed the back of her neck. "I've been in a major slump lately."_

" _You miss him don't you?" Shoto sat down his eyes narrowing on her sad face. She slumped and sighed, her hands falling limply in her lap._

" _Yeah… things are too quiet without him around."_

 _Bakugo, Shoto thought with a frown. The guy had taken an internship halfway across the stupid country, chasing after his dream. It left Izumi feeling lonely._

" _Do you want to call him? Maybe it'll make you feel better." Shoto picked up her phone and started scrolling through her contacts… and paused when she shook her head._

" _No, it's early morning where he's at. I'll call him later in the evening."_

" _Morning?" Shoto's brow raised… it should have been afternoon time where Bakugo was. Then it occured to him. "All Might."_

" _Yeah, he and Eiri left on their training trip a couple days ago but it feels so much longer than that. Mom's depressed, I'm depressed, hell even our cat is depressed." She pouted cutely._

" _A cat can get depressed?" Shoto pictured their calico slumped belly down over the food bowl and had to stifle a snicker. "I'm sorry."_

" _I heard that," her pout got bigger. "Ichigo may be fat and lazy, but it's even worse now. He won't even get up to take naps in his kitty bed."_

 _This time Shoto did laugh, and despite herself Izumi laughed with him. He was glad he got her to smile at least, and lifted a hand to tuck hair behind her ear._

" _You know, I thought you were talking about Bakugo earlier."_

" _Kacchan… I miss him too, but…" her smile got wistful and dreamy. "He's doing what he can for his dream. I can't wish him back when he's doing exactly what he's supposed to be. Maybe I wish I would have gone with him but-"_

" _Don't…" Todoroki took her hand squeezing it and looking in her eyes. "Don't wish for something like that. Or else you'll make me feel lonely."_

" _Shoto…" Izumi's eyes glazed over a bit. She saw the tenderness and the jealousy, and felt her heart squeeze in her chest. "I wouldn't leave you alone."_

" _Good… please don't." Unable to help himself he lifted his free hand to cup her cheek and kissed her soft and warm on the lips. "Stay with me."_

" _Okay..." unable to help herself, Izumi stood as Shoto did and fell into an even deeper kiss. " Her uniform came unzipped and dropped at her feet._

" _I'll stay with you."_

 **~End of Flashback~**

Izumi came back to reality still feeling Shoto's kiss on her lips. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she realized how selfish she'd been. She'd held off giving him and Bakugo the answers they'd deserved because she hadn't wanted to hurt them… but she ended up hurting him more. After everything he'd been through, after all he'd accomplished, and helped save, she was glad Shoto had finally found his match. She had loved him once upon a time, but it wasn't the right kind of love. Shoto and her mother were right, her heart had always belonged to Bakugo.

She'd loved Bakugo since they were kids. Had practically worshipped him as much as she had All Might. Her biggest wish had been to always stay by his side, and there was a time she'd been content with the idea of forever being the victim he'd come to rescue… but things had changed. She and Bakugo had both changed.

"Izumi, Izumi, OI!" Bakugo shook his wife gently by the shoulders. "Hey snap out of it."

"Eh?" still dazed and teary eyed Izumi lifted her head up. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Geez, give me a friggin heart attack why don'tcha?" Bakugo rubbed he bridge of his nose. "I thought you'd gone catatonic for a minute. What were you thinking about?"

"I wasn't so much thinking as remembering. It's been a strange day for that." She rubbed her scarred temple. "Little by little I'm remembering more and more."

That caught his attention and he knelt down grabbing her hands in his.

"Bad?"

"No…not really." she smiled at him. "For the most part they were all good memories. In fact I finally remembered our wedding."

"Y-You…" his eyes brightened some. "You remember?"

"Yes…" She smiled big/ "It was small but sweet… I remember I was so nervous, and yet so happy. Then you took my hand, and I wasn't nervous anymore."

Bakugo scowled a moment, he saw his wife's bright shining orbs, saw the truth of her words… and felt like a complete dick. He looked around the room, all of their friends and family were gathered, lights sparkled like stars above them and pretty colors filled the room. Izuku could have had something this lavish had they taken the time to prepare it. In fact, she deserved it!

"Stay here… don't move!" He stood up motioning her to stay sitting where she was and rushed off towards Todoroki. The two partners speak for a moment and look to Momo who pressed hands to her lips and nodded excitedly. Todoroki, all grins, went over to the D.J booth and snagged a microphone.

"Excuse me, everyone, may I have your attention?"

Chatter ceased and Izumi's brow rose curiously. She glanced back at her mother holding a burbling Izuku and shrugged.

"My best man has asked my permission to say a few words. I'd like you all to hear him out." Todoroki continued and passed the mic to Bakugo. He pat his shoulder companionably before returning to his wife's side.

"Thanks…" Bakugo loosened his tie and cleared his throat. "I'm not all that good at making speeches but this is too important to let go. First I wanna congratulate Todoroki and his bride and thank them for allowing me to speak my mind." His eyes looked around the room, then locked onto his wife's. "Izumi…"

Heads turned to look at Izumi, and she tensed and went red from the attention.

"In two months it'll be a year since you told me you were pregnant and I asked you to marry me. I didn't plan it, I didn't say it right, and at the time I didn't even have a damn ring. Still… you said yes." He watched the smile bloom on Izumi's face and he gave a sour laugh at that. "I don't know what possessed you to agree to such a clumsy proposal… but I'm eternally grateful that you did."

"Kacchan…" she sighed sweetly her eyes filling.

"Our wedding was little more than us and a priest saying copy paste vows in a church the size of a bathroom. You deserve better… and I'm going to give you better."

Izumi's heart filled and her breath hitched. Her eyes sparkled with joy when his smile went wide and proud and he turned his attention to the group.

"I'm inviting everyone here and now to mine and Izumi's wedding. We'll renew our vows the right way on our one year anniversary. We're gonna do this right, in front of friends, family, and hell the entire world. I want everyone to know my feelings for you, Izumi. I love you."

Awes filled the crowd and Izumi covered her mouth as tears spilled out.

"It's always been you, quirkless, hero, wife, mother, I've loved you through it all and I want to keep on doing it." Flushed with embarrassment but determined to finish he got on one knee and held out his hand to her. "So in the spirit of doing things right… Izumi Midoriya Bakugo, will you marry me again?"

Sobs choked out as Izumi couldn't contain her joy and emotions. She was up on her feet, racing across the ballroom so fast her heels kicked up and off. She launched herself at him, knocking him down, the mic screeching as Bakugo dropped it to grab onto her and not let go.

"I will!"

Two months later, on their one year anniversary, Izumi put on that simple white dress,with flowers in her hair and married her husband and father of her child in front of friends, family, and the entire world.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: *Throwing confetti at the happy family* Yay! It's legit! Hurray! Happy Ending to all!**_

 _ **QUESTIONS?!**_

 _ **Briry: Huh… well I had planned for this to be a kind of wrapping up everything in a little bow, but I haven't seen any new questions posted. If you decide there's something you'd like to ask go ahead and put it in your next review and I'll respond via a Private Message. Thanks for reading and be sure to check out the Todoroki Arc "Midori the Wife" as well as the new story "She's the Man" featuring Izumi as Izuku's Twin sister.**_


End file.
